Against Nature or the Change
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: Haven is on the brick of a natural disaster. Commander Short decides to ask for help her long time friend Arty. After 5 years of no contact she sees that he has changed... for good.
1. Long Wait

**A/N: Hi there, I've finally decided to write a fanfic to my second favorite series Artemis Fowl, the first one being Harry Potter. Why I am doing this? Because I want Holly and Artemis together PERIOD. Here is another version of the possibility of this. Usually it is the other way round, but I decided to make things more interesting. I understand that you must be Eion Colfer or at least half-genius to write a good AF fanfic, I am obviously neither, but I tried to make Artemis as smart as I can. It is for you to judge. **

**Here it goes!**

**Against Nature or the Change by Lady Arabella Malfoy**

**Chapter One: The Long Wait**

Five years. Five long years it was silent. A small watch-looking device. For a common person, an average Mud Man, it was just a weird looking watch. But one Mud Man knew exactly what it was – a communicator which connected two utterly different worlds. The worlds of humans and fairies. And it didn't utter a sound for five years. Until one day 'Beep, beep, beep…' A hand with long fingers pressed the needed buttons and a large holographic screen appeared.

"Hello, Arty," came from the screen.

Warmth went through his whole body. He hasn't been called like that for so long. Only two women in the universe had permission to call Artemis Fowl II, Arty – Angeline Fowl and Holly Short. The latter had permission because after constant protest from Artemis she asked for permission officially and it was granted to her. Why? Well…

"Long time, no see, Holly."

"Yeh, five years."

"A very long time."

"Well, it wasn't that long."

"Time for a genius runs much faster than for an average human moreover for a fairy."

"How so?"

"I've managed to do quite a lot in those years."

"Oh, really. Don't want to brag about it?"

"Nothing really outstanding. Another Nobel Prize, Doctoral Degree in psychology, Master Degrees in criminology and law. And other small scientific works, you know what I am talking about."

"So now you have two doctoral degrees. The other one was in Art, right?"

"You remember?"

"Of course, I do. You were seventeen back then! It was quite remarkable even here."

"Well, officially I was twenty, so it wasn't that ingenious of me."

"And when did you become modest, Arty? So how are the others? How are Butler, Juliet, your parents, the twins?"

"Well, my parents and the twins reside mostly in Italy now. They come here in summer when it is too hot there. Juliet… Juliet is on Hawaii Islands on a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?! She's got married?! To whom?"

"He is quite a catch. A bodyguard form Los Angeles." Seeing Holly's sparkling eyes, he added, "I don't know the details."

"But why did she finally decide to marry? She always said that she wasn't made for marriage."

"Her arguments weren't rational. One day she told us that since the Butlers served the Fowls as bodyguards for generations then the next Fowl generation would be left without protection and it was time for her to do something about it. You know, she is quite a determined young woman. In four months she found herself a boyfriend, and after a year of dating they had a wedding two months go."

"And what Butler thinks about all this?"

"Butler…" Artemis's face visible darkened. "Butler passed away two years ago. His last wish greatly influenced Juliet's decision about finding a suitor."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Arty. Did he… die peacefully?"

"Yes. When he started to have constant heart aches, I made arrangements for him to live in comfort and peace with no further pressure."

"So Juliet is your bodyguard now?"

"No, Juliet and Edward, her husband, are official bodyguards of my parents, but mostly the twins."

"What about you?"

"I do it myself."

"Yourself?!!"

"You say it like it is the most impossible thing in the world."

"Well, it is! You, who - "

"Who what? Who couldn't survive any physical pressure?"

"Well, yeah."

"Let's say than now I don't have these problems."

"So you stay in the manor? All alone?"

"Yes." It wasn't clear from his face expression if the fact that he was alone in the manor with 40 empty rooms disturbed him in any way.

"So you are certain you are okay there? All alone?" Holly asked clearly worried.

"I have been for two years and I'll surely be in the future. Furthermore I have best surveillance equipment in the world, courtesy to the FBI. They gave me it as a payment for several operations I conducted for them."

"FBI? You are flying pretty high now, don't you, Artemis?"

"I did it under a code name so not to attract attention of crowds popular in certain circles."

"You always think everything through."

"Of course."

"So what are you doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have any plans for the nearest future? Any unfinished works or experiments?"

"Why do you ask?"

"And why can't you answer?"

"Nothing in particular right now. I planned to visit several museums during next months. And it is spring…"

'_What does that suppose to mean? Spring, hmph. What Mud Men do in spring? Of course!_' "So you are going to have romantic rendezvous and what not?" Holly asked with giggling.

"What gave you this ridiculous idea?"

"Well, you said it was spring. Doesn't it mean in your world that it is time for love and other sappy crap?"

"You may say so, but in my case spring means traveling to places I consider perfect examples of wild nature."

"Oh." '_That was quite a surprise. I've never thought that Artemis would be so sensitive towards nature._' "And what about the next generation? Aren't you old enough to marry?"

"The new Fowls' generation will be produced by my siblings. I won't have children."

The resolution in his voice made her shudder. "Why?"

"Did you call me after five years to discuss my love life?" Artemis snapped. "And you haven't given me at least one single reason why did you just block the connection without even saying good bye!"

"I am sorry, Arty. Truly sorry." Holly was taken aback by his outburst. '_I didn't have the slightest idea about how he would react to the disconnection. I mean, I couldn't hurt his feelings, right? On the other hand, we _are_ friends._' "Five years ago the People were on the edge of being discovered."

"I wasn't at fault," Artemis interrupted defensively.

"No, you wasn't. The guilty one was from our side. After this almost tragic incident the Council forbade any aboveground contact. You can't even imagine what lecture I received about you being - "

"People's enemy number one?"

"Well, not exactly. They all know how many times you had helped the People and me personally. Still the Council order was firm – no contact whatsoever. I defended you but all was in vain. I understand that disappearing like that wasn't polite. And I am sorry."

"Were you notified that I had made an investigation?"

"What investigation?"

"Investigation of your disappearance. If happens something that I don't like then I can't just leave it be. I thought something had happened to you."

Holly took her glance away, noticing uncovered sorrow in his mismatching eyes. "Nobody told me anything. What did you do?"

"I hacked into Foaly's files. Tried to find anything that explained the situation. Frankly speaking, I was really angry and did quite a large damage. Strange that the Council didn't bring you that fact as the proof of my unreliability."

"I know nothing about any of this but I'll surely find out," Holly said through clenched teeth.

"Still the question of the day is why are you calling me now, Holly? What help do you need?"

"Why do you think I need help? I said nothing about it."

"Because you call me only when you need help."

"Name one."

"Well, the first time you called me after we returned from the Hybras, you asked me to help Mulch with a mass murder case, then your water supply was polluted, then I had to negotiate with a group of archeologists who were making excavations near one of your bases, then -"

"Okay, stop it, Arty, I get it. Yes, you are right, as always. I really need your help. The People need your help. But I'd better show you."

The picture on the display changed and the view that appeared shook Artemis to the bones. "Oh my God, what is it?" He saw utterly destroyed houses, buried under rocks.

"This is the Western part of Heaven. And this is not all. Strong earthquakes are absolutely unpredictable, thus any possible casualties can't be prevented. Right now the town is being evacuated, but the problem must be solved and quickly."

Still being in shock, Artemis breathed out, "And what does Foaly think about all this?"

"This is the next big problem – Foaly is unreachable."

"Why?"

"The pony boy is on honeymoon. He told the Council that he had the right to have a vacation at least once in his life. He didn't leave any coordinates, even for emergencies. Who could've thought that this would happen?"

"Can these events be connected?"

"How?"

"Can anybody abduct Foaly to organize this?"

"Impossible."

"Are you 300 sure?"

"300? Why not 100?"

"I think the context demands it."

"I am positive."

"Then who works in the Operation Booth?"

"His four apprentices."

"And they are absolutely trustworthy."

"Well, yes."

"I don't know if I must be honored to be asked to replace Foaly. As I understood that was what you basically had asked me to do."

"I don't have the authority to give you so much power, even if I have the authority to talk to you right now."

"Authority, hah? Do I have the honor to speak to Commander Short, right now?" Holly blushed, but nodded. "I'll be surely honored to work under you, Commander. During the next two days I'll do research and sysmiotic analysis in the area around Heaven. I'll arrive at Tara in three days at 13 o'clock. I'll be looking forward to meeting you there, Commander." With that Artemis finished the transmission.

"So who is giving orders here?" Holly mused, looking at the black display. "What am I getting myself into? And how does he know Heaven coordinates?"

**A/N: Okay, I understand that it was more a teaser than a chapter, but hopefully you are teased enough to read more. **


	2. People Change

**Chapter Two: People Change**

LEP Commander Holly Short was standing in Tara transportation base anxiously waiting for the chute to come. It was the first chute sent onto the surface big enough for five fairies. Holly decided that Artemis Fowl needed a decent escort. She still wondered how he had planned to reach Tara all by himself. Well, he was here before…

With smoke and screech the chute arrived. The doors opened to reveal four LEP fully armed units and behind them stood someone in black and it wasn't an Armani suit for sure.

"Good day, Commander," Artemis greeted her with a slight bow, looking straight into Holly's brown eyes. Their similar color hurt Artemis slightly. He used lenses only on business meetings and they were very rare nowadays. Looking into the mirror every day, he remembered that there was another creature in the world that had the same mismatching eyes. Sometimes it really hurt to remember because memories were never enough.

"Artemis…" Holly's greeting was more a question than a statement. The only familiar part of him was the color of his hair that remained black, but was shoulder-blade long and was held in a ponytail. Everything else though was different. From casual looking clothes to tanned skin. "Artemis," she said more firmly, catching his oh so familiar piercing look. "We've met again."

"I am glad to see you too. Can we proceed?"

"Follow me. Right now we are going to the Council's meeting where we'll discuss the current situation and strategize. Well, you know the drill."

"I've almost forgotten."

Holly threw him you-must-be-kidding-me look. "You never forget anything."

"You are right. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Holly sized him up, still enable to get used to his appearance. "Don't you Mud Men grow up? You don't look any taller than the last time I saw you seven years ago."

"It is specific for every individual. Comes from the genes."

"But I remember your parents to be quite tall."

"Do you think that me being as twice as high as you will be of any advantage? Right now I am just a head taller then you and we can communicate without any problems. I don't seek a reputation of a giant in your world."

"Yes, but it is still strange that your height hasn't changed even a bit."

Oh yes, it was abnormally strange. After Artemis returned from Hybras it was considered normal, because he was officially 18 at real age of 15. But when year after year he didn't grow up an inch, people started to ask questions and firstly his own parents of course. The most surprising was that he still grew into adulthood, his body developed accordingly to all laws of nature, but his height remained the same. Of course, Artemis knew the reason of that, but it was so unbelievable and fantastic that he shared it with no one, not even with Butler.

Finally they reached the very center of Heaven where the Police Plaza was situated. All members of the Council were gathered in a spacious room behind a round table. They looked tired and drained out. Quite a lot lay on their shoulders right now. Lives of hundreds of fairies were in their hands and that burden surely wasn't light.

Artemis looked around the room. Only three faces were somehow familiar. In every pair of eyes he clearly read, "_This_ is the famous Artemis Fowl? And this is our last resort? Now we are surely doomed."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am really honored to meet you all and put my feet onto this holy ground. I understand on what lengths Commander Short went to persuade you to turn to me for help. I am sure that you don't consider me your friend, but I hope to be treated like an ally and be cooperated with as such. If you don't trust my appearance that I am certain that my deeds either in the past or the future will be more illustrative."

Holly covered a snicker with her hand. '_Arty shook them up all right. In several sentences he managed to determine his place here and state his worthiness of being calledl enemy number one and what his dissatisfaction with their attitude towards him could bring. Now those turkeys won't look down on us, mere executives of their will,_' she thought mockingly.

"Please, sit down, Fowl," a sprite in golden robes uttered. He was obviously the Head of the Council. The guard brought a chair and placed it near Artemis, but the latter didn't move. "What is it now?" The Council member asked, sounding irritated.

"A gentleman can't sit when a lady is standing," Artemis answered with his vampiric smile.

"What lady are you talking about?"

"I don't think that after becoming LEP Commander Holly Short became a man."

One of the members snorted, but the second chair was still brought. After everyone took their places, The Head of the Council took the word. "I am sure Commander Short informed you about the situation in which we need your assistance. Firstly, I would like to determine several technicalities. Your things, Fowl, are taken to Commander's quarters." At this Artemis's eyebrows raised slightly but he didn't comment. "And secondly, we must establish the price for your services."

"I am asking nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"But that's impossible!"

"Why do you think so? It is extremely beneficial to you."

"But that's irrational! We must offer you at least something if you succeed."

'_How clever, Artemis. Now you are free to choose whatever you want. How unfortunate that they don't know you and your methods,_' Holly thought, following Artemis's conversation with the Council's Head. When she was informed that Artemis would live with her, she was firstly shocked then indignated and then scared and embarrassed. But she wasn't a soldier for nothing, she collected herself and prepared the spare bedroom.

"Actually, there is one thing I wish to inquire as the payment."

"What is it?"

"I will tell you if I succeed. You'll certainly be able to give it to me. Can we discuss the working conditions?"

"Well, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"As I remember you have a satellite on the Earth orbit. Is it operational?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"And what do you do know?!" Artemis snapped, loosing his temper. His aggressive reaction was so sudden that even Holly shuddered. "Your world is falling apart and the first thing you ask me is how much it will cost you! What if I had said I'd wanted another half of your gold storage? What would've happened then? You would've shipped me back with no further notice? Seems that even _I _care more about Heaven's existence when you are!

I will send you a preliminary report of my above ground research in three hours. I am sure you will have enough time till tomorrow to go though it. And tomorrow, at 10 am sharp when I enter the Operational Booth, everything must be operational. Let's go, Holly." Artemis stood up and headed for the door, putting Holly in quite a predicament. From one hand The Council were her straight superiors, from the other – Artemis was her friend and he has just put them in such a deep hole… She stood up and followed him out.

"You know," Artemis began, when Holly joined him, "There is only one area in human activity that I truly despise – politics. Because of my possessing of such an enormous knowledge of human psychology it disgusts me even more," he spat. "Now let's go home. Is it far from here?"

"Almost over the corner. Did you mean that you said back there?"

"Of course I did."

"So you really care what will happen to us?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why should you? It is a whole different world, you don't have any attachments here."

"Yes, I don't have any attachments, but I have _friends_ here. I didn't tell you before, but I really value the fact that you asked _me_ for help. Knowing you, I suppose that you would've attempted to do anything yourself than ask anybody else. Still you called me. Knowing my reputation and ambitions you still did it."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"And I am really drastic," Artemis said with a chuckle.

"Aren't you?" Holly asked in return, locking her eyes with his. His glance burnt her all over. "Huh, here we are."

Her three room flat was located in an ordinary three store building. The flat itself also wasn't fancy, but still comfortable and functional.

"The promotion didn't give you a salary raise, I presume," Artemis concluded after a brief inspection of the flat.

"It did, but the only idea of packing and moving everything somewhere else gave me the creeps. Do you want a drink?" Holly asked, going to a small kitchen with him following behind her and taking a place behind the kitchen table.

"Certainly. Care to tell me how you become Commander?"

"Oh, that. I don't even know how to call this story: funny, crazy or deadly."

"Must be quite remarkable then."

"Well, as you already know, I continued to work for Section Eight after we returned from Hybras. At the same time Sool continued to be the Commander. As you remember he wasn't really bright but he was _way_ into politics. He licked the Council asses and everything was pretty good in the beginning. But then things started happening. Firstly small things like snapping on subordinates and tardiness, but then big things started. Operation after operation became failure after failure, casualty after casualty. My own ex-comrades died practically in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything.

Then they started to gather recruits. They briefly trained them and sent to slaughter. The final step in this madness was the strike of the remained veterans. They went with their protests to the Council to solve the matter peacefully, to negotiate. But everything was in vain, as a result they were all decommissioned.

Three months ago Sool was killed. The report says that he was wounded during patrolling and died on the way to the hospital. He was low in magic. In reality it was an assassination organized by some mob boss. I personally knew about the plan but did nothing to prevent it. He got what he deserved."

"What is it?" Artemis asked, looking into the cup in front him.

"Take a sip," Holly said, looking quite full of herself.

He obeyed. "Earl Grey? Where did you get it from?"

"Well, I have connections in certain circles. A proper lady can at least show some hospitality to her guest."

"So how does your story end?"

"Well, they asked the decommissioned officers to take the post, but they all refused. They were as dishonored as it is. So the Council came to me. I agreed because I couldn't just leave it the way it was. Police Plaza was my second home for quite some time. So I am Commander only technically, the number of officers has reduced to fifty. It is just a bunch of kids, comparing to the previous forces. And now this mess. It actually has been a mess for a long time already," she finished with a sigh.

"So it wasn't your dreams coming true."

"Yeh. How is the tea?"

"Thank you, it's perfect. Do you ware contacts?"

"Huh?" Artemis pointed to his blue eye. "Oh that. Yes, I have one lens. I take it out only for the night."

"Can you do it earlier today?"

"What for?"

"Why not?"

"Okay then." Holly went to her bedroom and then returned, this time with unmatching eyes.

"Now you look much better," Artemis remarked with a smile.

"Was that a compliment?"

"What else could it be?"

"A sarcastic remark?"

"About you? Never."

'_Are we flirting? That's crazy._' "So do you disguise your brown eye?"

"Actually I can't. Only if I have two brown ones."

"Why didn't you do a surgery or something? You did return your fingers to their right places."

"I like it this way. Make me even more unique."

"You are smug beyond belief, as always. What about that report of yours?"

"Nothing reassuring. I managed to do some scans of the earth's crust and the landscape about Heaven's area but nothing seems to be a miss. There even isn't any volcano activity there. But research was quite superficial because I didn't have the needed equipment."

"How did you do it?"

"What exactly?"

"Well, you didn't scan the planet sitting in your manor."

"Actually, I did. But I was using satellites, if you mean this."

"Don't tell me you have your own satellites!"

"Of course not. Still it is an interesting idea… Anyway. I used NASA spy satellites. They lent me them for one night."

"_Lent_ you?"

"They were indebted to me for one problem I solved for them."

"The whole organization? How can it be possible?"

"They had a hacker who was quite fond of playing with launching nuclear rockets."

"Who was it if it wasn't you?"

"Well, it wasn't me. At that time. I visit them from time to time. He was quite tough. Even succeeded once and sent two rockets to destroy one village in Spain. For me it was quite enough, I proposed me services the next day. In three days the threat was eliminated."

"But why didn't you save the village?!"

"NASA has its own brains. They surely had access or were able to get it quickly from their position. On the other hand I was out of town on that day on personal business. I can't be everywhere."

"Yes, everybody can't be saved. Lives cost a lot. Back in the Plaza you said 'if I succeed', not 'when'. You are usually sure about success. What is different this time?"

"Fighting against nature is dangerous. It doesn't attack without a reason. During the last centuries humans have been polluting and draining the planet in every way possible and they won't stop until it is destroyed. I don't know who or what is at fault for your disaster, but the guilty ones can be the People also.

Tomorrow I want to investigate every rock fall in chronological order. Was their order fixated?"

"I don't know the details. It must've been done by the techs, meaning Foaly's students."

"Have you stopped searching for him? He must be somewhere here."

"You know how paranoid he is. Before he left he bragged about the house he had built for them – full of equipment that makes it completely undetectable. He can be in the nearby cave and we just won't see him.. And those students are surely loyal to him, so…"

"Doesn't matter. Tomorrow we will start with the booth first thing in the morning. Call Mulch, we will need his help."

"What happened to the honor of working _under me_, hah?"

"The honor is all mine. Good night, Holly."

"Good night, Arty."


	3. Together

**Chapter Three: Together**

Holly Short wasn't exactly a morning person but that day she got up at 7 am without any problem. She automatically followed her morning routine, humming some tune under her breath. Right when she was about to go to the shower, she heard an unusual sound, like a faint typing. Only then she remembered she wasn't alone. She quietly neared Artemis's door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Arty. How was your sleep?"

"Productive," he answered, focused on the screen of his laptop.

"When did you get up?"

"About two hours ago."

"At 5 in the morning?!"

"A thought runs too fast. You can't waste time on trying to catch it, you must take it and think forward."

"Huh. Actually I don't cook, so we will be having breakfast in a café nearby."

"No problem. Tell me when you are ready."

When Holly returned twenty minutes later, he was in the same pose. "Let's go. Take your stuff, we won't return here after breakfast."

"I suppose, the Council don't pay you for accommodating me."

"What a strange idea."

"Strange that they must pay you for this or strange that I brought this up."

"Both."

"So what about it?"

"Well, they haven't said a thing about it."

"Then the next question is where I can change my money to yours."

"Artemis, you don't need to - "

"Stop it, Holly. I am 26 years old. I am a grown up man and can pay for my meals, my laundry and my bed."

"Okay, if you say so."

"You eat here every day, I presume?" Artemis asked after they took seats behind a table in a small but cozy café.

"Why do you think so?"

"The waitress didn't give you the menu, but smiled at you like at an old friend."

"Yeah, I always eat here my first meal of the day."

"I understand that I can't count on any luxuries here, but I have a regime I can't ignore. You do have a gym at Plaza, don't you?"

"What do you need a gym for, Arty?"

"What does anybody need it for?"

"You want to tell me that you work out?"

"Perfect deduction. So can I use it two times week?"

"But of course! Artemis Fowl II works out! That will be a sight!" Holly exclaimed between giggles.

"I need it to protect myself. I can't stop even under current circumstances."

"Okay. You'll get your gym. It differs from humans' though."

"I'll work it out. Have you contacted Mulch?"

"He said he was free. We will contact him about concrete meeting place lately. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I do. But frankly speaking, I am a bit nervous."

"What about?"

"Foaly's Operational Booth is a sacred place. For both of us. There is equipment I know nothing about. This is quite disturbing."

"Well, you'll work something out," Holly reassured him with a wink.

The trip to the Police Plaza and through numerous white corridors was uneventful. In the booth they were greeted by four young looking elves in silver overalls. The expressions on totally identical faces were far from welcoming.

"Good morning. I see you were notified about my coming here." The elves exchanged looks and snorted. "We can speak this way if you like," Artemis said in gnomish this time. His knowledge of their language didn't leave the elves unimpressed. "I am Artemis Fowl and you are?"

"Winky, Wolly, Wally and Willy," one of them answered.

"First of all I don't care who is who. I understand that you were chosen by Foaly not only because of your high IQ but because you are also a foursome and can share thoughts. I don't care who fulfills my orders if they are being fulfilled. Do we understand each other?"

The foursome nodded, but reluctantly. They remained mute, leaving without comment Artemis's connecting his laptop to the main computer and his quick typing.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"When are we - "

"In two hours on the very first place of the rock fall."

"I'll arrange transport for you."

"Don't forget my colleagues. We are going to work together. The more heads the better. I'll keep connection through your helmet as usual. Good day, Commander."

'_Who does he think he is? Dismisses me like I am some messenger. D'Arvit geniuses._'

After Holly left the 'colleagues' started openly researching the intruder of their little world. He was clearly a Mud Man, what was an insult by itself. On the other hand, Artemis Fowl II wasn't a legend among the People, but he certainly was known in certain circles. Even their teacher mentioned that name several times with respect and even jealousy. So who really was that Artemis Fowl?

So whatever thoughts were running through the brothers' heads, one was clear – Artemis Fowl was the Mud Man who entered Foaly's computer without any problems. Of course, they were obliged to tell him all the access passwords, but… Why should they? He is known to be a genius, he can do it himself. And he did. That made the elves pretty uncomfortable. They and Foaly played a little game from time to time. Foaly challenged them with breaking into his files. No one has succeeded so far, not for the lack of trying of course.

"Now when Commander Short can't hear us, we can talk like men to men," Artemis started, sounding serious. "I am not telling you to completely trust or respect me. I am not here to take Foaly's place, Frond forbids, but I am here to save the People. You are also a part of them. If we will fight each other and not cooperate, the People will stop existing. Any objections?"

"Will you look for him?" one of the elves asked hesitantly.

"No, I won't. At least for the next two weeks. I respect his right for privacy. We'll see how things proceed. Still we can't stop Earth from moving. So, truce?" Artemis asked with an outstretched hand for the handshake. The hand wasn't left hanging. "Now, when we reached a mutual agreement I want three things: data on all earthquakes and rock falls in chronological order with coordinates and exact time; then a 3D holographic model of Haven, earth's crust above it and complete aboveground landscape. Every foot must be covered. If we don't find anything in this area we'll broaden the radius. Thirdly, I want portable Operational Booth (OB) placed in the first place of the rock fall within an hour. There must be one, it must've been used during setting the Time Stop on my manor. Oh, and the last thing - I need a net, a huge one. The larger the better, but at least 3000/3000 feet. It should be positioned high above our first research place."

"And you want this in two hours?" Winky (if it was he) squeaked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"It is impossible to do everything so quickly for starters."

"The aboveground part of the model is practically done by myself. I am transferring it from my laptop right now. How much time do you need?"

"At least three hours."

Artemis pushed several buttons and Holly's face appeared on the screen. "The meeting is postponed to one hour. We need more time."

"No problem. How is it going, by the way?"

"It is going."

"In three hours then."

"Indeed." The picture of Holly was replaced by the timetable of earthquakes and rock falls. It was too long for Artemis's liking. "Now to look for some -" Before he could finish the sentence, the ground practically went from under his feet as the earthquake shook the booth from top to bottom. "Some sequence," he finished, standing up. "What marvelous working conditions we have here."

………………

The four elves weren't Foaly's students for nothing, they worked quickly and efficiently – in exactly three hours everything Artemis asked for was done. Now they were ready for the next stage. By transportation device, which looked like a flying Cadillac (the comparison amused Artemis greatly) Artemis and one elf (one more was already in the portable OB) moved to the destroyed part of Haven. Looking on the ruins of the great city displayed on a monitor was one thing, but being among them was a totally different experience. Artemis felt just like the buildings under the enormous rocks – crushed. Crushed by the fatality of the whole situation. Who knew for how many fairies those rocks became tomb stones; how many were left homeless or orphaned. At that very moment Artemis came to a decision - this must be stopped, no matter how mush effort should be made on his part.

"We are here, mister Fowl," Willy announced, stopping the 'car.' It was a big debate in the four elves heads about how to address the Mud Man. Finally, they agreed on the formal and neutral form of addressing.

"Indeed," Artemis drawled, checking out the rafters on which the net was secured. "Our help has already arrived. Perfect. Commander," Artemis greeted Holly neutrally, slightly bowing his head. Someone who had looked more closely at him at that moment would've noticed a small smile on his lips which he tried to hide.

"Hello, there, Mud Boy!" came a grumpy voice from behind Holly.

"Mulch, old friend. Long time, no see," Artemis said, hugging the shabby looking dwarf.

'_He stinks like ten trolls put together and Arty hugs him?! He didn't hug me and I am his closest friend,_' Holly thought, hurt by Artemis's lack of sensitivity towards her.

"Well, not for _long_ time," Mulch replied with a wink. "Or does any separation between us is long for you, Artemis?"

"You are not funny, Mulch," Artemis scolded him, but with sparks of amusement in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. So what do you need the old Mulch Diggums for?"

"Now we re talking. Common, let's go to our new stronghold. Will you be present during our work, Commander?"

"It is my responsibility," Holly answered in a tone of authority. Two can play the game.

Mulch looked from Artemis to Holly and back, wondering what bug bit them, but then shrugged it off. You can never know when a genius and a LEP Commander are involved.

When they entered the portable OB, which looked like a middle sized trailer, they found two elves already switching on numerous computers and other laser scanning equipment. The purpose of all those preparations was still unknown, because Artemis Fowl II never revealed his plans beforehand.

"I want you to do a very important job, Mulch," Artemis began, putting a helmet onto Mulch's head. "You must dig your way up and go through the ground above us."

"You are not kidding," Mulch stated, already cursing his good will to help.

"Why should I? The tracing device will show your position on the monitor here. I'll direct your movement. Everything you see will be recorded. Your aim is to find anything alien in there. Something that was brought here by natural forces, brought recently. Is the task understandable?"

"The only thing understandable here is that you are crazy! I can be easily buried there. One wrong movement and it will be the end of me! Not to mention you all will be also buried under the rocks."

"That's what the net is for. Everything is under control."

"D'Arvit." With muttering and grumbling Mulch started to dig into a nearby wall, causing a shaking of the surrounding ones. "I still think it isn't a good idea," echoed from the tunnel.

Artemis and Holly returned to the booth and continued to watch Mulch's movements on the monitor.

"What are we doing here?" Holly asked.

"We are looking for a reason of all this, even if it must be clearer on the last place of the rock fall."

"So what are we doing here instead of catching that D'Arvit reason by its tail there?"

"Because, my dear Commander, nothing happens without a reason, at the same time no reason appears without motivation. And this motivation must be right here. What is it, Mulch?" Artemis asked, noticing that the blinking dot on the screen stopped moving.

"There is a huge break here, I can't go any further."

"Very good. Coordinates?" Willy nodded, confirming they were fixated. "Can we scan that area? This can be a clue." On the other monitor appeared a schematic picture of something that looked more like a canyon than a simple break.

"It isn't fresh," Wally informed, looking at the chemical analysis of the soil.

"We will use it as a border then. Mulch, go a bit back and then to the South."

That continued for another three hours. Everyone was already exhausted mostly from the lack of any positive results than from hard work. Mulch was of course tired to indescribable point. Rocks' chewing wasn't exactly a piece of cake. Understanding, that nothing would come from further attempts, Artemis called it quits. But he didn't forget to mention that in three hours everyone minus Mulch must meet on the seventh location.

"That wasn't a good deal for me for sure, Mud Boy. My digestion system is ruined!"

"I hope that's only your assumption in the heat of the moment," Artemis objected lightly. "The deal is always deal. Especially with me." With that said Artemis put a heavy looking bag into Mulch's earth covered hands.

"That's more like it," Mulch said with a grin, showing two rows of dangerously sharp teeth.

"Go home, Mulch. Don't make me sick. I still plan to digest some food today," Holly ushered him. She didn't like the whole Artemis/Mulch situation. They were surely hiding something and she was determined to find out what.

…………………………..

"I always wondered what food is served in your restaurants," Artemis mused, eating with Holly in a small dining place.

"Oh, really… I always thought that you wondered mostly about the contents of our vaults."

"I admit that also was on my mind. Among other things."

"So care to explain what business you have with Mulch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. To me it looked like you had met during these five years."

"We had, so what? _He_ wasn't forbidden to contact me. He doesn't follow your laws. We managed some business together. Nothing illegal, I can assure you," he added, noticing Holly's pointed look.

"Let's assume, I believe you."

"Why shouldn't you?"

'_Yeh, that's the question of the century._' "Why did you schedule another scanning session for today? We are all completely worn out."

"You can go home, if you like."

"What about the others? The brothers looked totally smashed from retrieving and sorting all that data for you."

"They will change with the ones who remained in the main OB. We agreed on it before I left. So no violating of the fairy rights here."

"Has anybody told you, you are too smart for your own good?"

"Plenty of times. Still it doesn't help me to sort out the current situation."

"How so?"

"Because two separate things are happening and I can't determine if there is any connection between them or not. All this can be caused by a volcano eruption on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean for all I know. Of course, it would be perfect to check everything exactly after another rock fall… But that's dangerous not to mention playing with lives."

"By separate things you mean the rock falls and the earthquakes?"

"Exactly. They don't happen together or one after another, they just happen, leaving no evidence of the cause. Still the earthquakes seem to be more natural and that's why can't be stopped or prevented. We can only make prognosis about when it stops or what will be the range of casualties. Still, I am sure that there are two different causes of destruction, otherwise it is utterly illogical."

"And if it was logical?"

"Then Haven would've been swallowed with the very first blow."

"Oh."

"Call it intuition, but I think you must start to search for someone who wants Haven to be destroyed."

"But there is no one!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Koboi is out, Spiro died in a car accident two years ago, Hybras was destroyed. Others are mindwiped and simply not capable of such things."

"And Foaly is on honeymoon."

"Don't bring Foaly into this, Mud Boy! You better think of yourself in that list!"

"I am not behind this. I can swear on the Book if you want."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I wouldn't dare to lie on it for sure."

"I don't believe that you will live after lying to the Book."

"Take it out and we will see."

Holly was taken aback by his seriousness. Artemis Fowl II was never a funny guy, but now he was too serious for the occasion. Was it that important for him to establish his unenvolvment in the tragic events? But still out of curiosity, Holly took out her Book, that grew to its normal size, and put it onto the table.

Without further ado Artemis put his right hand onto the Book and raised his left. "I solemnly swear that I won't harm the People by any means now or in the future. Is this satisfactory?" he asked, looking at a flabbergasting Holly.

"Yeh, quite." '_He hasn't lied. The Book hasn't rejected him. Well, I knew he wasn't behind this, but he also swore about the future… What is the meaning of all this?_'

"I think I should proceed with my research. We'll meet at home. How do you call the means of 'transport' we use right now?"

"Caddy."

Artemis smirked. "Why?"

"I don't know. Somebody did it and it stuck."

"Who would've known… I am going around Haven in a Cadillac," he muttered under his breath.

………………………

Holly has been waiting. Has been waiting for five hours already and there was no sign of Artemis at home. Home. It was strange how he, Artemis Fowl II, called home her small apartment, having a grand manor all for himself.

She started to worry. What if something happened? What if another rock fall crushed their OB? But then it would've been reported to her… She was the LEP Commander, not some housewife worrying for her… That sentence mustn't be finished. She was Holly Short for Frond's sake! She was already dialing the number of the main OB when the door cracked open. She instantly shut down the signal and went to the kitchen to mix the Earl Grey for Artemis.

"Good evening, Holly. Something's wrong?"

"Everything is okay. Why do you ask?" Before she heard an answer Holly felt pressed to something firm and warm. "What are you doing?" she stammered, staring at his arms crossed on her stomach.

"I noticed you hurt pout when I hugged Mulch today. When we first met yesterday, you were on duty and any familiarity, especially with me, would've tarnished your reputation as an officer."

"Oh. So we are friends only when I am not on duty?"

"You are always on duty, but you have the right to do anything you want in your own flat."

"But there can be cameras here."

"Are you telling me that I must stop showing any affection towards you and forget that you are my best friend in the whole world? That I have been waiting for five years to just hear you say 'hello' and now I don't even have permission to have a welcoming hug? Your promotion certainly hardened your heart, Commander." The last sentence was full of pain and disappointment.

Before Holly could say something in return, Artemis released her and disappeared in his room.


	4. Personal Matters

**A/N: Thought it was worth mentioning. In my story nobody knows about fairies except Artemis. Everybody else was mindwiped. Why? When? Doesn't matter.**

**I also want to say that I am extremely sorry for the previous chapter that was full of mistakes. I was sure, I looked it through before posting it. I won't happen again. Anyone ready to be my BETA is welcome with open arms. This quick update is a form of apologizing.**

**Chapter Four: Personal Matters**

The next day didn't bring anything new. From the very morning there was a great tension between Holly and Artemis. Practically not a word was said in the flat and during breakfast. Artemis was extremely detached and neutrally polite. The whole attitude made Holly really uncomfortable.

She understood it was all her fault, but she herself didn't exactly know why she reacted like that. What was wrong with a simple friendly hug? He did it because she wanted it in the first place. So when did she become such a touchy person? Or was it all because it was Artemis?

Understanding that it was going nowhere, Holly decided to break the ice. "I am sorry, Arty," she began, looking at her food. "I acted childishly and you didn't offend me in any way."

"Oh really…"

"And there are no cameras in my flat."

"Then I must apologize too. My move was sudden and unexpected. Your reaction was a self-defense mechanism. It will never happen again."

"I haven't said anything about 'never'. We are friends, Arty, despite me being a Commander and you being a Mud Genius. Let's put this behind us, okay? I still haven't returned your hug," she finished with a small smile.

"Mud Genius is much better than Mud Boy, especially if to take into consideration that I've been a man for eight years already."

"Artemis Fowl II, Mud Genius," Holly recited. "Yes, I'll put this into the protocol," she said with giggles.

The friendly atmosphere was restored and remained till they arrived at the day's research point.

"What is all this?" Holly asked, looking at numerous cranes around the place. There were also complicated metal constructions along the rocky 'ceiling'.

"There is going to be a simulation. I ordered to plant a small amount of explosives into one of the stalactites."

"Are you crazy?"

"The whole area is evacuated. The net and the metal must prevent any dangerous situations."

"But what for?!"

"I want to know how strong must be the power to create a rock fall."

"You are crazy."

"You can leave."

"Oh no. I will stay right here."

"Follow me then."

Everything was secured. The booth was moved into a safety of a cave. Nothing seemed to predict the upcoming tragedy. The equipment was ready and Artemis pressed the button. There was a hiss and then a 'poof' which made the stalactite with the bomb fell down, bringing with him everything in twenty feet radius. A satisfied smirk already started to appear on Artemis's face when there was another 'poof' and another and another. Even behind the tan it was clear that all blood drained from Artemis's face.

The second blow up was quite near the fenced area, but the third and the fourth ones were exactly above a block of houses full of fairies, who was warned not to leave houses not to be harmed by the accidentally flown out rocks. And now those rocks were falling right onto them.

"Organize help! Immediately!" Artemis shouted and was out in a blink of an eye.

Holly finally napped out of shock and rushed after him. "Wait, Artemis!" '_When did he become such a fast runner?_' Finally she managed to grab his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"I think it is perfectly clear," he answered without stopping moving.

"But you will be buried with them!"

"How can't you understand?! I _must_ be there and help them."

"Do you know how the former circus is called now? The Grave. Do you know why? Because one third of LEP officers decided to play hero like you and save survivors from the first rock fall. They were half way through when the second rock fall covered them. Nobody remained alive."

"There won't be any second fall. Our experimental blow up triggered other bombs. _I_ killed those fairies. And not more than a day ago I swore to make fairies no harm. Helping save them is the least I can do."

Fortunately the situation wasn't as catastrophic as feared. The houses' inhabitants managed to run onto the lower stores after hearing the blow up above them and then quickly left the buildings. Still not everyone was so fortunate and the rescue campaign was in full swing.

"I am telling you, you are acting foolishly, Artemis. The professionals will care for everything. Your place is in the booth, you yourself asked for another rock fall. Now it is the perfect opportunity to investigate."

"We still need to dig through all this to find the remains of the explosive before it disintegrates. When I find the one behind it, I'll…" The meaning of the unfinished sentence was too clear for Holly. Moreover, the murderous look in his eyes made her shudder.

"Commander, look out!" came a scream from behind them.

Holly looked up to see the upper part of the building sliding their way. On instinct pushing Artemis aside, she screwed her eyes, understanding that there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. But she didn't know one thing. Artemis was too heavy now to be just pushed out of the way. When Holly closed her eyes he stepped in front of her and put his wrists together.

When no impact came, Holly opened her eyes to see a blue light all around her. After closer inspection came out that both Artemis and Holly were under a shield that stopped the falling part of the building.

"Slowly move backwards," Artemis instructed, eyes fixed on the threat.

Holly obeyed taking step after step backwards with Artemis in front of her. The piece of the building continued to sly down, but shield prevented its falling onto them. When the situation stopped being dangerous, the shield disappeared.

"What was that?" Holly asked totally flabbergasted.

"One of my recent inventions."

"It felt like magic. Literally."

"Uuum… it has quite a lot of fairy technology in it, that's why." He switched on his portable communication device. "Have you managed to get it?"

"Yes," came from the other end.

"I am sure you know what to do. Send all reports to my email. Unfortunately, I won't be able to work with you today. Instructions for tomorrow will be given after I go through the reports."

"Affirmative."

"Why can't you work with them today?" Holly asked not without surprise. They certainly got a major lead and he was going to miss everything?

"I need to go home."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Let's say that I am overexcited after the recent events and can't think straight."

"But this is not the truth."

"The truthful answer is really embarrassing."

"Oh, okay."

When they arrived at Holly's flat. Artemis went to his room right away without saying a world.

'_What is it with him?_' she wondered, making Artemis's tea. '_As if he is hiding something. How many secrets are stored in that head of his?_' Holly took the mug and headed towards his room. She knocked, but received no answer. Having her curiosity on its pick, she peeped into the room. The sight that greeted her was even more surprising: Artemis was lying on his bed fully clothed and was sleeping. '_Was he just tired? How can _this_ be embarrassing? The tea shouldn't be wasted though._' She put the mug onto the nightstand and unconsciously glanced at that mysterious invention of his.

It consisted of two bracelets made of black leather with metal coverings. If she remembered right Artemis had never took them off during his stay here. Initially Holly thought it was some jewelry or something, even if Artemis has never worn any.

'_Nobody can ever guess what is up his sleeves. Literally,_' Holly thought with silent chuckle and left the room.

When the door closed Artemis opened his eyes and sat up. '_That was close. I better lock the door from now on._' He took a sip of the tea. '_I hate when emotions get in the way of actions. Of course, there were two of us and the building wasn't exactly just some bullet, but I should've kept my feelings in check. What is absolutely impossible around her. D'Arvit. This tea is even better than my best supplies. I must ask what label this is. And now to rest._'

………………..

Holly bought groceries (if she didn't cook, it didn't mean she couldn't buy some snacks), did some paperwork, read a few articles and Artemis was still sleeping. Every half an hour she looked at the clock and thought about waking him up. Finally, after three hours he emerged in the kitchen door frame.

"Thank you for tea."

"You are welcome. That was quite a nap you took."

"I don't actually know what to say to that. But what I want to say is that I must make a personal phone call to the surface. Can I do it here?"

"Actually yes. Having you as an aboveground contact gives privleges. You can do it in my room. Should I leave you alone?"

"What for?"

"You said the call was personal."

"You can stay, just don't do anything to be seen."

Holly's bedroom didn't look like any average woman's sanctuary. It was a simple bedroom with all necessary things like a bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand and several shelves. In addition it had a desk with a computer and various electronic devices. The most unusual things in the room, that had no connection with other furnishing, were a threesome that pictured Ireland spring in vibrant colors.

"You still keep them?" Artemis asked, gazing at the painfully familiar pictures. He saw them in one of the galleries on pure accident. The author was an unknown artist and he was very surprised that somebody wanted not only to buy them but to make another copy. That additional exemplar was hanging in Artemis's bedroom and the original was sent to Holly for her 300th birthday.

"Of course, I do. If the Doctor of Art says this is a masterpiece, and I think it looks pretty good, it is worth keeping. Here, I've got you on the line, just dial the number."

Artemis sat down onto Holly's chair and she moved to the bed. In a minute a large display appeared in front of Artemis. On the display was a face of a beautiful woman with blond curls.

"Where the heck are you, Artemis?!" the woman's first words were, she sounded far from happy.

"Good evening to you too, Minerva," Artemis replied with suppressed laughter.

"You know that we have the deal. I see you not more than eight times a year and today is the day that you promised to be at my side no matter what!"

"I am really sorry, Minerva. But there is some very urgent business I must take care of. It is a life or death situation."

"You are not in danger, are you?" she asked with deep concern.

"No, I am not."

"Where are you? I will send a plane and you can come here at least for the evening."

"Let's say that I am somewhere a plane can't reach."

"Plane can reach everywhere. You are not in some other universe, are you?"

"Not exactly. Don't bother yourself with that. It is your birthday, remember? Did you like my present?"

"Of course. It is brilliant as always. Was it handmade?"

"Special order as always."

"Girls were so-o-o-o jealous. Were ogling it like some 9th World's Wonder."

"How is Bernard? Your brother?"

"Bernard is okay. Finally has bought his own gallery."

"Marvelous. Can't wait to visit it."

"It is top secret but half of the first exhibition will consist of my portraits," Minerva whispered.

"Not a bad choice for a model, to my mind."

"Stuff it. You've never used me as your model."

"I have my reasons."

"Blah-blah-blah."

"Are you drunk already?"

"Not yet. But I am going to be because you are not here!"

"I am sure nobody will miss me there. And Bernard is quite capable of consoling you."

"But _I_ will miss you. When are you returning? I need your consulting on estate managing."

"Again?"

"Well, you know how it is. I am so tired of all this stuff. Every time when I look through month reports I think about selling everything and have a normal life already. Bernard's birthday is in a month and I have a perfect present for him," she whispered playfully.

"You do? I am really happy for you then. Under these circumstances you should sell the company. Of course, you must make a complete inventory first so everything would be clean with the documents and such. I will personally deal with the selling."

"Thank you, Artemis, you are the best!"

"Certainly, I am. Say hello from me to your brother. Is he well?"

"Well, you know how teenage boys are- Oh, sorry, Artemis."

"No problem. You should probably return to your guests."

"Yeah. Promise to call me the moment you come back. Till then I will be planning my revenge for you ditching me on my birthday."

"Don't. The stress can worsen your health condition. You don't want that, right?"

"Brrrrrrr, I am so mad at you already. But don't forget to call me. Bye."

"Good bye."

The display turned black and Artemis started to leave already when Holly stopped him. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"It was Minerva Paradizo, wasn't it?"

"So?"

"Don't you think you owe some explaining to do?"

"Explaining to who?"

"To me."

"Why should I? Or are you jealous?"

"Why should I be?" Holly instantly went into defense mode.

"Ask yourself. I surely don't know why I must explain my relationship with Minerva to you."

"So there is a relationship?" she blurted out without thinking.

"We are friends. Like you and I."

"Then there is no reason you can't talk to me about her."

"You twisted my words."

"So what of it. I am still right."

"Okay. I may agree with you on this point. So what do you want to know?"

"Who is Bernard?"

"Bernard is Minerva's husband. He is a very talented artist and it is not only my opinion. To my mind, Minerva is the muse of his inspiration."

"Husband? Why aren't _you _her husband?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Because she was all over you! That whole demons' disaster started because of her fascination with you, not to mention you had a crush on her. And two geniuses are a perfect couple."

"Firstly, it was only hormones. Secondly, Minerva is not a genius anymore. Half of her intellectual capability disappeared during puberty. She is still a smart woman nevertheless. When she had a choice between becoming a scientist or a woman, she chose the latter. I think the choice was right.

She had to deal with lots of bad and even disgusting things. Her father passed away nearly four years ago, leaving everything to her. Thus making her practically the richest girl in the world. She was instantly flooded with fiancées of all kinds. I am certain you understand how horrid it was.

I helped her at that time. Mostly with the estate, because I made it clear from the first moment that I left the choice of her future husband to her."

"Why didn't you – I don't know, help her out?"

"Because we didn't love each other and because, to put it simply, she is twice as high as me. Frankly speaking, Bernard was discovered by me. I swear it was on pure accident. We met in Paris in an art gallery of an artist who was rumored to be the discovery of the century. We both agreed it was a huge overstatement.

Minerva and I share one passion – art. So one day I decided to introduce them, because I considered him a very promising artist. I did it with no underthought what so ever."

"Arty, you do everything with an underthought."

"Well, I wasn't playing matchmaker at that time. I just wanted to raise Minerva's mood. I left after the main cause because I was clearly the third wheel. They married two years ago. And, as you heard, Minerva is expecting. This is the whole story."

"Huh, huh. So what did you get her for the present?"

"A pendant for six family pictures. I think a have a sketch with me. Do you want to see it?"

"Why not?" After Artemis left for his room Holly began to process the information she has just heard, it was far from easy. '_There was so much emotion in his eyes when they talked. Why isn't it the same way when we interact? Maybe because we haven't talked for years? Maybe we need time to gain our past friendship back?_

_He did so much for her. Practically got her the life of her dreams. I wish he could do something like this for me. What I am talking about? He saved my life today and I haven't even thanked him! And why am I comparing Minerva and I? I am not jealous. Right?_'

"Here it is," Artemis said, returning to his place beside Holly on the bed and showing her a sketch in what looked like an album.

"Wow, it is so intricate," Holly uttered, looking at the picture of a golden pendant, decorated with tiny diamonds and sapphires between images of roses and lilies. "Why these flowers?"

"Their favorite. I don't know why it was so popular among Minerva friends. To me, it is nothing extraordinary."

"I don't know anything about extraordinary, but it is certainly beautiful."

"I guess I must thank you for the compliment."

"Why?"

"I designed the pendant."

"You mean, _you_ draw this?"

"Yes, I did."

Slowly Minerva's words 'You've never used me as your model' started to click in Holly's head. "You draw?"

"A little. Just for my amusement. I am not showing you anything." Holly gave him a puppy look. "No." She added quivering pouted lips. "No."

"Pleaseeeee," she weaned.

"Women," Artemis muttered, shaking his head and giving her the sketch book. This one was a 'family sketchbook' as Artemis called it, so he won't be embarrassed by the drawings. The sketchbook that really was dangerous from all aspects was securely locked away in his safe in the manor. That particular album was full of drawings of one red-headed elf and nobody will ever be let to look into it, especially his current companion.

Holly looked through the album, firstly seeing the senior Fowls together and separate, then the twins, then Juliet alone and with a man, who Holly assumed was her husband, then there was Minerva alone and then with someone distantly familiar.

"Is this Bernard?" she asked, pointing at the tall brunette beside Minerva.

"Yes."

"How funny," she commented with giggles.

"What can be so funny about him?"

"Don't you see it?"

"No, I don't," Artemis responded with slight irritation.

"Black hair, blue eyes. Even the nose is similar to yours. So her tastes haven't changed after all," she finished with another fit of giggles.

"So? It only proves that she is stable in her preferences. Not like some other women," he added not without disgust.

"Don't you feel… replaced?" Holly asked, this time seriously.

"I have no reason to think so. We all remain good friends, even my parents stay in touch with them. And Minerva is happy with him, and I am certain, not only because of his appearance."

"Will you rush things now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you promised to arrange Minerva's company selling before the child is born. And that happens much quicker with humans than in our world."

"Don't think about it. I have at least half a year and she only needs money. I will just buy it myself and then deal with it properly. Now I should deal with reports that must've totally flooded my inbox. Good night, Holly."

Artemis was in the doorframe when Holly found the courage to ask him the question that bugged her all those years without him. "Are you happy, Arty? She is happy with him, but are you happy without her?"

"I am happy, as I can possibly be."

"Is there something that can make you happy?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it?"

"I hope that one day you will find out."


	5. Discoveries

**Chapter Five: Discoveries**

When Holly woke up the next morning, she discovered the following note on her nightstand:

_Gone to gym. The meeting in the portable OB is at __nine o'clock._

"He surely knows how to order everyone around, including me," she grunted, leaving her bed. "He is supposed to work under my command and I don't even have even the slightest idea of what's happening and what will happen today." She proceeded to the kitchen to find another note on a yellow folder. The note said: _Some light reading during breakfast. Don't be late. _Holly opened the folder to reveal the first page:

To Commander Holly Short and everyone else it may concern

The Report on Procedures and Discoveries during the Research Works on the 24th and 25th of April and next steps in Operation "Against Nature"

Written by Artemis Fowl II and the Whisky Brothers

"So Artemis still knows his place, huh? Well, he knows everything, so… Okay, let's see what these papers are about." Holly went to the next page with excitement, but it disappeared, as she knew nothing the report contained. She didn't know the meaning of every fifth word and it was written in gnomish! "Light reading. Light reading, my ass!" She exclaimed in frustration, deciding to pick up 'dear Arty' from the gym and give him a long and strict lecture about respecting authority.

She arrived at the Police Plaza shortly after, and receiving an answer that Artemis Fowl hadn't left yet, decided to wait for him near the lockers. From her position she couldn't help but overhear a conversation of three young fairies.

"He is so-o-o-o hot!"

'_Oh Frond__, female gossip! How I hate these things!_' Holly thought with disgust, but stayed put.

"Have you seen his back? Those muscles?"

"Oh yeah. This is quite a sight. I think he noticed I was staring at him."

"He did?! Did he say anything?"

"No, he didn't even look at me twice," the girl answered with clear disappointment.

"Back, huh? Have you seen his _ass_?"

"Have you?!!" two girls squealed together.

"I sneaked into the men's showers?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"It was worth it."

"And what about, you know, the front?"

'_Poor guy. I surely don't envy him. They are treating him like some piece of meat._'

"I didn't manage to get a glimpse." Another sigh of disappointment.

The next phrase made Holly deadpan and her jaw fell pretty low.

"This Mud Man is certainly a piece of cake. I wish he could've lived with me and not with that cold-blooded commander. _I_ would've showed him what fairies were made of."

'_They were talking about _Artemis' Holly was so shook up by the whole ordeal that she didn't hear upcoming steps.

"Good morning, misterMister Artemis," the girls greeted, not without batting of eyelashes.

"Good morning," he responded without turning his head to them. When he turned the corner he collided with the still gawking Holly. "Oh, hello, Holly. You came to pick me up?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered in return.

"Let's go then. You have a wonderful gym here. Are you all right?"

"Um, yes," Holly responded, finally pulling herself together. The mere idea that Artemis could be put in the center point of that conversation seemed to be utterly alien to her. Only now she remembered that he was actually a representative of opposite sex. She was a realist and she has asked herself about him being married and having children, but it mostly was mostly a right set of things to Holly – all Mud Men marry and have kids. She had never actually thought about _why_ they do it, excluding the basic instinct to reproduce, of course.

They do it because of the attraction to each other, love for each other. Holly hashad never really put Artemis into that context. He was unsociable from the start, and then he stated he wouldn't have children… So he will remain alone for the rest of his life and no Mud Woman will ever love him?

Despite all of Holly's highly decent thoughts, her gaze ended up on Artemis's rear. His tight black jeans gave her quite a nice view. Nice in both senses.

'_What in Frond's name am I doing?!_' Holly shouted in her hand. '_I've lived 300 years and have never had such… such unprofessional thoughts! The operation will be over soon and, he will leave and everything will be the same. Yes, that's right._'

Artemis put his bag of sports stuff onto the back seat and they were off.

"You look thoughtful today, Holly. Is something the matter?"

"No, I just… No, nothing. When did you learn to write so good in gnomish?"

"I am usually good at everything."

"I couldn't and still can't understand what you had written in that report of yours."

"Oh, that. Foaly and I kept quite a close connection before all the contact was cut off, so his vocabulary must've rubbed off on me."

"You could've talked in English. As always."

"I insisted on using gnomish. Frankly speaking, I did it to easier understand Foaly's materials when I cracked into his files."

"So it was quite beneficial for you. As always."

"I'd be a fool to miss such an opportunity. Anyway, your presence is needed on the research area today."

"Who said I was leaving? I'd rather see everything with my own two eyes than to read your cryptic reports!"

"Welcome aboard," Artemis proclaimed with a chuckle.

When they reached their destination Holly noticed that all metal constructions disappeared only the net remained. In the distance she saw a familiar silhouette.

"What is Mulch doing here?"

"Actually, I don't know. He asked me for permission to be here today."

"It smells fishy. What could it be in it for him?"

"Maybe he knows something about all of this," her replied mysteriously and stepped out of the car.

When Holly entered the OB three heads were already close together, actively discussing something. Artemis felt his partners tense and raised his head to see the reason of for their behavior.

"Glad you joined us, Commander. I will give a layout of our activities for today. Yesterday were discovered twenty one bombs on different stalactites around Heaven. Here is the map." On one of the computer screens, appeared the a map of Haven with black dots on it appeared. "As you've already noticed, there are two bombs above Police Plaza. Someone doesn't like the place, I don't see why." Holly gave him a look-who's-talking look. "Anyway, you, as the LEP Commander, must choose ten men to take off the bombs and bring them down. We can't shoot them off because they can be activated by heat as it was witnessed yesterday. I am sure there is a timer there, one bomb in two to four days. The plan is simple – every man will take off two bombs and put them in a small refrigerator the moment they reach the ground. Then the bombs will be deactivated by competent people, meaning the techs. That's all."

"But that's only twenty bombs."

"The first will be taken off by me, as an example. Is the equipment ready, Willy?"

"Everything is in the perfect order."

"Thank you," Artemis said with a smile. He already liked those brothers. They were so similar to him. Maybe just a bit too young to have such pressure and responsibility on them, but Artemis was sure they would turn not only great techs, but scientists as well. All in due time.

Artemis put on a helmet, checked its connection to the booth and left with Holly trailing behind him.

"You can't be serious, Arty."

"I am always serious."

"But that's dangerous!"

"Tell me, Holly, in how many life threatening situations have we found themselves ourselves in during our adventures?"

"Plenty."

"Then this will be just another one on the list."

"But it was _me_ who always did the dangerous stuff!"

"I am not a small defenseless boy anymore. I can protect myself in practically all possible situations. Now be who you truly are and get your men here. We will meet in at these coordinates in ten minutes. I need to get some stuff first."

Artemis went to the car, leaving a broken Holly behind. Right now she must command the troops and she couldn't even command herself to move. She was just worried about his well-being. She always had motherly feelings towards him, he being so young, practically a child. Even if that same child proved time and time again that he was as dangerous as a nuclear bomb.

Holly collected herself and went to fulfill her commander responsibilities. In ten minutes as was arranged, ten LEP officers stood on a small square in front of a bank. It was the place where the closest bomb was planted. In front of them stood Artemis with a strange belt around his waist and a small blue container beside him.

"Hello to you all. I don't think I need to introduce myself, you all know who I am. If you don't know, it doesn't matter. What matters is what I am going to do. You will see all my movements on this screen." He pointed towards the OB trailer with a big screen on its roof. "Please, remember every detail, seeing as you will do the same soon. Any questions?" He was greeted with silence. "Okay, then."

Artemis took out a middle-sized device and shot upwards. A metal arrow flew out with a rope on the end of it. In four seconds he was already inspecting the stalactite. "D'Arvit, it is on the other side," came Artemis's voice from the screen. To everyone's surprise, instead of coming down and shooting again, he connected the device to his belt and swung to the other side, pushing from the stalactite. Being there he took out a ring with another rope connected to it and pushed it into the ground above him. After these activities Artemis was hanging in the air supported by two ropes that were connected to his belt. After ten minutes of searching, a middle- sized brown box was finally found. No problems were met in detangling the bomb from the rock. Artemis pulled out the ring and the spinner brought him down. The bomb was instantly deposited into the a container and taken away by Willy. Only then did Holly breathe out.

"As you see, gentlemen, nothing extremely complicated or impossible," Artemis announced, dusting himself off. "And don't worry, this bomb, as we call it, isn't explosive. On activation it emits strong waves, probably ultrasound – the strength of which starts the rock fall."

"So we will just become deaf," someone stated.

"Not permanently. Anyway, I ask you to do this quickly and simultaneously, if possible. Because I am sure you understand that right now we are ruining someone's well thought thought-out plan. He can become impatient and blow them all up, if it will be done slowly or one by one. I won't be talking any longer. Needede equipment can be taken from the Plaza storages. The belt is actually my personal one, but I am certain you have something similar. The containers must be delivered to the main Operation Booth. Five voices including mine will guide you to the bombs' exact locations. You may go. Work quickly and efficiently. The fate of Haven is in your hands."

The officers headed to the omnibus that brought them there, leaving Holly and Artemis alone on the square.

"Why didn't you go with your team?" he asked, unclasping the belt and throwing it over his shoulder.

"They can certainly reach Plaza on their own. I wanted to explain my reaction earlier."

"Meaning?" Artemis asked, taking off the helmet.

"About you telling me you have grown up and all. I understand it even if to me you are still a fifteen-year-old boy. And even if you aren't, I can't help but worry about you."

"Thank you for your concern, Holly," he sounded really touched. "I hope that someday I will prove to you that I can stand up for myself."

"You already did. Just now. What was that stunt you pulled up there?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, it is not my usual climbing trips, but - "

"Climbing trips? What in Haven's name did you need them for?"

"For some personal issues. I'll tell you some time later. And I need to finish the operation."

Everything was finished without a stitch. All twenty one bombs were securely stored in a big refrigerator. Each of them was researched through and through to find some sign of the owner, but no luck in that department.

Artemis dragged himself to Holly's flat around midnight, utterly exhausted from attempts to solve the mystery of the bomb's creator. Surprisingly to him, the lights were still on.

"Why are you still up?" he asked, stepping into the kitchens and finding Holly stirring tea.

"I don't know. I just felt like drinking some tea."

"You were worrying about me again, weren't you?"

"Well, you _were_ somewhere in the middle of the night! How can I _not_ worry?"

"You know exactly where I was. I was experimenting in the OB. Where else could I have been?"

"I don't know! Maybe Mulch dragged you into a bar or something."

"Where did such a thought come from?" Artemis sounded genuinely surprised.

"Well, maybe you decided to celebrate the successful end of the operation."

"Firstly, only one part of the operation is finished. Secondly, why should I go somewhere with Mulch, if I can stay here with you?"

"Well, sometimes a familiar woman's company isn't required when men celebrate."

"What are you implying, Holly?" he asked, suppressing laugher.

"D'Arvit. You know quite well what I am implying."

"Is it right to say that you thought that I could've gone with Mulch to some stinky bar to get drunk and get some female company on the way?"

"And what is wrong with this idea? Girls here are the right height as you and you are not exactly ugly."

Artemis smirked. "I consider myself a gentleman and usually take my dates to restaurants, not some bars."

"Dates?" Holly asked not even attempting to hide her interest.

"Are you drunk? You're not acting like yourself."

"I am still a woman, you know."

'_Oh, I know too well._'

"Even I like to gossip sometimes. Let's make a deal – you tell me about your dates and I'll tell you about mine."

"I think the night will be interesting… But first, you must order something good."

"What for?"

"I liked your idea about celebrating."

"We can order a cake or something."

"Brilliant idea."

Cake delivered and cut into pieces, cups full of tea and a full teapot on the table. That was the little party Artemis and Holly organized for themselves.

"So, I am listening," Holly announced, putting an unladylike big piece of cake into her mouth.

"Well… Even if I am alarmingly short and look like a kid, I am considered to be quite an eligible bachelor. Firstly because I am a genius. Secondly, and most importantly, I am rich and can double or triple my estate any time. So, my business partners and other influential men in the world of business and science decided that it would've been quite good to have me as a son-in-law. In other words – an arranged marriage.

They got together – and here I mean not only Ireland but practically the whole world – and worked out an agreement that was sent to me in written form. The document itself was very interesting, but one idea clearly stood out – the arrangement would be very beneficial because surely I believed I'd never find a woman who would willingly become my wife so I should take what I am given."

"How rude!"

"They just didn't know who they were dealing with. The next gesture of generosity was to give me the right of the choice. There were 200 girls."

"200? You must be kidding!"

"Not a chance. I selected 20 girls for the start. Actually, I was quite serious about it all. I thought that there could have been a possibility that there was someone for me among them. On the twelfth date I came to conclusion that it was all a flop. The 'fathers' were quite disappointed of course. They tried different types of pressure, but I declined all their arguments."

"But why did you quit so abruptly? Maybe the one you needed was really among them."

"You know I can be difficult."

"Oh, yeah."

"I didn't want to destroy somebody else's life. Arranged marriage is always a struggle. I had enough of them in my short but productive life. I never wanted to get married. I thought about it as an irrational, useless arrangement that could block my real purpose in life. But now and probably even then I knew on some subconscious level that I wanted my marriage to be like my parents'. Marriage based on love and not some arrangement. Now it's your turn."

"Huh, already?"

"Yes. I don't want you to eat all the cake while I am talking."

"Well," she drawled, looking into her plate, "as you know I am a bit more than 300 years old and am considered fairly young, about 25 in human age. Many fairies unite at this age."

"Unite?"

"Like marrying in your world. Uniting is for life, practically for eternity. But at the same time, the dating process is also very long. Fairies start to consider uniting after at least 100 years of dating.

I was always into career. I tried so hard to be accepted into the LEP and to become someone, so I kinda forgot about all that mushy stuff. My former schoolmates nudged me all the time to get a – what do you call it?"

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But I preferred working out than wasting time on some pointless dates. Finally I agreed – I was probably drunk – for them to set me up. So they did. You can't even imagine how bo-o-o-ring those elves were. They were nothing like - " she almost said "you," but bit her tongue in time. '_Where did that even come from?! Artemis is my friend! Quite a handsome friend in fact – Holly Short, stop this indecency this instant!_'

"Like who?" Artemis took her out of her wondering.

"Like I wanted," she finished quickly.

"So we've both had traumatic dating experience. I think our sleeping experience will be more exciting. Hmmm, that sentence didn't come out right. I meant to say it is late already we must go to sleep. Good night, Holly."

"Good night, Arty."

…………………..

Two hours later, Holly was still awake. Every time she closed her eyes the image of black jeans appeared. And not some abstract jeans but Artemis jeans and his nice ass.

"Brrrr!" Holly exclaimed, sitting up. "This is getting no where. 300 hundred years, half of them among athletic males and nothing what so ever, and now all of a sudden for a Mud Man. For Artemis, for Frond's sake! This is despicable! Outrageous! It is against nature for crying out loud! And yet… was it right what the girls were saying true?"

So driven by however Holly explained it she crept towards Artemis' bedroom. Finding the door locked, she took a spare key from the kitchen and sneaked inside. The room was covered in darkness, only a small light on the nightstand illuminated the room.

Holly quietly stepped towards the bed. She couldn't let Artemis find her here, it willwould be beyond embarrassing, not to mention awkward. To her enormous surprise he was sleeping shirtless, giving Holly not a nice but a _great_ view of his muscular back and arms. '_How could he change so drastically so fast? Not that it is bad…in any way…_'

Then her glance moved up to see his long hair that was not tied up this time. They were slightly wavy and covered completely his shoulders and face. Holly moved forward to check out the texture of his hair, but Artemis turned onto the side and Holly screamed. Screamed like she never screamed in her life, she found herself staring at Artemis's right ear, his _pointed_ ear, an ear just like hers. Her scream died out abruptly when she met the barrel of a gun pointed right in her face.


	6. Explanations

**Chapter Six: Explanations**

"I could've shot you, you know," Artemis said, putting the gun under the pillow. "What are you doing here?" Only then did he notice Holly's pale face. "Is something wrong?"

"Your ears, your ears," she bewailed, shaking like a leaf.

"So you've found out my little secret, huh?" Artemis glanced at her and understood that she was still in shock. We With a sigh he got up, took her in his arms, put her onto the bed in a sitting position and tucked her in. With the words, "I am sorry, Holly," he slapped her lightly.

The movement returned Holly to her senses. After blinking for several times she whispered, "I am sorry."

"For what? For sneaking into my _locked _bedroom in the middle of the night?" Artemis asked, not without a smirk.

"Yeah, and for waking you up."

"I can bet your scream woke up the whole of Haven. I didn't think that your reaction would be like this, actually."

"When did you plan to tell me? Did you even _plan_ to tell me?"

"When my business here would've been finished, but you found out a little earlier."

"So you are," she gulped, "an elf?" Holly asked, not believing into the reality of the situation: Artemis Fowl II – a fairy.

"Not fully of course, but my DNA is 78 similar to the elf's."

"But how? How can it be possible?"

"To put a long story short, the transformation was caused by your eye and the magic I stored in my body."

"So you lied back then that you'd lost all your magic."

"I couldn't pass the opportunity."

"So how was my eye involved?"

"Your DNA is much stronger than the human's and so it started to change my original DNA into the elf's. It didn't happen fast. I only noticed after a year, when the magic in my veins called for me to be restored."

"But why didn't you tell anybody? I am sure Foaly would've found a way to reverse the process."

"Because I didn't want it to be reversed."

"But why in Haven's name not?! You've become a fairy among Mud Men! A pure abnormality!"

"You are right, of course, but you keep to forgetting that I've been an abnormality at from the moment I was conceived. The moment Fate made me a genius.

And that fact already turned me into an abnormal child. I didn't have a childhood because I was too smart to be with children of my age. Half of my childhood was spent on searching for my father and trying to provide for my mother and myself. My teenage years were taken away from me, but it is clear that I would've never been a normal teenager with hormones either.

Between those periods of life something wonderful and really important happened – I met '_you_', the fairies. Only during our adventures did I felt feel right and complete. So when Nature gave me the chance, I couldn't refuse it."

"So you didn't stop it because you wanted to benefit form from using magic?"

"Of course not. I think my current position is quite beneficial."

Only now did Holly noticed that she was in his bed and Artemis (bare-chested!) was sitting cross- legged not further than two feet from her. And the darkness didn't help her. With every glance onto his chest Holly couldn't help but feel the warmth and security she felt when he hugged her.

"You still haven't explained your presence in my room, Holly. I ask you to do itso, because I don't want to draw any inappropriate conclusions." Even if he didn't want to do it, he'd already drawn them automatically: if a woman comes into a man's bedroom at night, her motivation is surely not platonic. That thought satisfied and excited Artemis. But he was still waiting for Holly's answer, looking directly into her mismatching eyes. He noticed that she stopped using lenses after he told her she looked better without them.

"The true answer will be too embarrassing."

"I won't take that as an answer."

"But I took it in your case!"

"If I tell you the truth, will you do the same?"

"Oh, I'll try."

"You said that the shield I had put around us had felt like magic. You were right. It was _my_ magic. The bracelets generate an electrostatic barrier, which is fueled and made stronger by my magic. That time there were two of us and I used more magic than usual. I needed to rest and collect myself without anyone noticing, so I asked you to take me home."

"So you use magic in your inventions?"

"Strictly for my personal needs. And don't change the topic, Holly."

"Why are you digging into this matter?"

"Because I locked the door exactly to prevent this kind of situation. T, to keep my secret hidden. But something made you determined enough to violate my right to privacy."

"Uh huh. I overheard some girls talking about you in the gym," Holly uttered, playing with the blanket and concentrating fully on it.

"So something you heard made you come here."

"Yes."

"So what did you hear then?"

Holly vigorously shook her head. Artemis didn't miss a the pink blush that started creeping up her neck.

'_This is becoming interesting. What could those air heads tell here? Anyway, I've got you interested, Holly Short, even without working out any special plan. Well, I did work out…_'

Artemis's satisfied thoughts were interrupted by an earthquake that shook the house from top to bottom, throwing Artemis forward exactly on top of Holly.

"We must find a way to stop this."

"Stop what?" Holly squeaked, not only because she was squashed between the pillow and a quite heavy Artemis, but also because his proximity made her head spin.

'_Why have I become so emotional all of a sudden?_'

"The earthquakes," he answered, rolling over. "But I need some sleep to think out up a solution for this. And this that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Yeah, I must go too," Holly muttered, removing the blanket from her.

"Where are you going?"

"To my bed."

"What for? This bed is as good as yours."

"But this is _your _bed."

"I can share."

"What about my reputation, you so cherish?"

"You don't have cameras in your flat."

"Huh, huh. Okay then." Holly lay back down, feeling the most awkward in her long life. She put her head onto the pillow, facing the back that landed her in this situation in the first place. Holly started to get comfortable and when she felt something cold under her head. She instantly remembered the earlier episode. "Why do you keep a gun under your pillow, Arty?"

"For protection. Don't you keep yours there too?"

"Yes, but it isn't that cold."

"Better?" Artemis asked, putting the gun on the nightstand.

"Yeah. Good night then."

"I bBetter yet, say good morning. Your stunt has wasted a whole night of sleep."

'_It was worth it._'

……………….

Artemis got up at seven. Firstly, out of habit, and secondly because his duty was to be in the OB at nine. He threw the a last glance on toward the sleeping Holly, putting the gun into the hoister he always wore underneath his jacket.

'_Frond couldn't make a creature more beautiful. Do we have a future, Holly? A Ffuture together?_'

Holly was woken up by a beeping noise that just couldn't shut up. She unclasped her eyelids to stare at big flashing number that told her it was 9 o'clock. Near the clock stood a piece of paper.

'_What is it with him and notes?_'

The note read: _Don't worry. Will stay at the OB all day to find out who is behind the bombs' planting, thinking how I want to kick some pony arse. Arty._

Holly smirked at the last sentence. '_Foaly surely does haves a great timing. When he returns, his arse will be severely kicked and not only by Artemis, but by me, the whole Council and maybe by some other interested individuals as well. Uuuur__, that will hurt._'

Meanwhile, in the Operational Booth, Artemis and the Whisky brothers tried to crack the mystery of the bombs' owner. Every bomb was thoroughly examined, scanned by various laser beams and inspected from inside out, but all results were negative. All ownership marks were liquidated.

"This is going nowhere," Artemis breathed out. "There must be someone who made them, who designed them." Suddenly sparks appeared in his eyes. "There must a patent for this."

"But if it wasn't patented?"

"There are not so many inventors in the Lower Elements. If this thing doesn't have a patent then we will analyze - "

"We have it in the database. It was patented by Opal Laboratories," Wolly informed.

"Opal Laboratories… Tell me, why I am not surprised?" Artemis drawled, looking through invention's blueprints. "And what happened to her laboratories? Were the buildings taken away or what?"

"They are standing, abandoned on the outskirts of Haven. Nobody claimed them."

"I wonder why Foaly didn't blow them up."

"Actually he had that idea," Winky said with a snicker.

"And what stopped him?"

"His girlfriend."

"I see. Her reasoning being…"

"Unknown explosives stored in the laboratories. If the buildings are blown up, it can create a natural disaster," Wally explained.

"Hm, she isn't stupid. Well, she _is_ Foaly's wife…" Artemis muttered, but then continued in normal voice. "Twenty one bombs made by the infamous Opal Koboi. Buying them on the black market would've been too expensive, and such an unusual sale could've been easily traced to the buyer. So they must've stolen from the original storage place." He pushed several buttons on his communicator device and after hearing a grumpy greeting, asked, "Who ordered you to break into Opal Koboi laboratories and retrieve several blue refrigerating containers?"

"What?!!"

"You heard me."

"I did no such thing!"

"I am sure you did. Who else could?"

"Any dwarf in the area."

"But none of them just go and steal things, right?"

"I have been having dealing in straight business for several years now."

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to right now? I know quite a lot of things, one of them is that you'll never give up on stealing."

"Hey, hey! I haven't stolen anything! Those labs belong to no one! Anyone can go and take anything he wants!"

"so So you admit that you were on the crime scene."

"D'Arvit. Please, don't tell Holly. She'll roast me into barbeque," the speaker begged.

"I won't tell if you tell."

"What do you want?"

"I want the name of the booker."

"I don't know this D'Arvit name!"

"How come?"

"Everything was like in those spy movies. He called me, told me about the deal, I agreed. I was told to leave the boxes on the garbage place and money was waiting for me there already."

"Why did you agree? You are straight now, as you try to persuade me."

"You know why, Artemis."

"I mean beside the reward or personal satisfaction. Didn't you feel something wasn't clean there?"

"Of course it looked fishy!"

"So why in seven hells did you went go there, knowing perfectly well what the consequences could be if some one would were to use Koboi's inventions?!" Artemis yelled, loosing his temper. "We hardly stayed alive after dealing with her! And you go to her lab and steal the key to the apocalypses for a sack of gold?! _You_ of all creatures should know how dangerous it could be!"

"I know! I know! Did you think I haven't thought about that already? I tried to tail him, but those blue boxes just disappeared!"

Artemis took several deep breaths to calm himself down. The situation turned more and more complicated with each passing day. The new opponent covered his tracks pretty well and new answers just posted new questions.

"Is your relationship with her wildly known?" Artemis asked.

"With who?"

"With _her_."

"Oh, you mean Holly?"

"Who else?"

"Well, I don't know. I think everybody knows we managed an agency together. Please, don't tell her!"

"I won't. You surely were a great candidate for the job."

"Why do you think so?"

"You won't wouldn't dare to tell anybody, especially her. Because of if you do, not only you but she will go down too. And you are supposed to be friends."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Psychology. I wonder what this bastard is waiting for? Does he think that he will gain more with our straight attack?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous doesn't usually mean unreal, moreover sometimes it can be ingenious."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do now?"

"The question is what _you_ are going to do now. You still have the deaths of fifty three fairies on your conscience."

Mulch sigh was full of sorrow. "Don't remind me. I gave the money I received to the hospital. Surely just my charity won't help. So what I am going to do?"

"You are to sniff everything around the garbage place, searching for clues."

"But it happened three months ago!"

"I don't care. He could've been hiding there. Find at least something, r. Report anything unusual. That's an order."

"Okay, okay. But don't complain if I stink for miles after this."

"I don't care. Report in two hours." And Artemis broke the connection. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, looking at the dumbfounded faces of his colleagues.

After several silent moments Winky finally uttered, "So what is next?"

"Nothing," Artemis answered. "We can't attract attention by our frequent activities."

"You mean to lie downlay low?"

"Exactly. If he thinks we are at loss, he will give as another clew clue about his whereabouts. Because he surely wants us to ply pay him a visit. I can feel it. Lying low means rest, so all of you can go home. In three hours will begin the usual order of watch keeping. I will remain here. I must think some things through."

The elves left, leaving Artemis to starestaring at the screen of his laptop. On the way home, they discussed the situation, but mainly their new 'boss.'

"He is not so bad, you know," Willy remarked.

"Not bad? He is brilliant! Have you seen how he cracked the bombs' thief's identity? He didn't even think! He just knew!" Winky explained with clear admiration.

"He surely can make his brain work," Wally agreed. "I did a research about him once for a school assignment. I was even given access to his home video cameras - "

"And you call yourself a our brother? You has had the opportunity watch Artemis Fowl II live and you didn't tell us?!" Wolly interrupted. "I am scandalized!"

"Well, I was given permission only to use school equipment for this. It was educational. I mean, he was completely different from what we were told at school. I hacked into his files, you know, just for fun, surfed a little bit there. I didn't find anything violent or criminal there. Just a lot of scientific projects, some of them were quite interesting. And you know what? The next day I received an email from him, saying that hacking into others' files isn't polite and hacking into his is forbidden and punishable. B,but that if I have had any questions to for him concerning my assignment, he will would gladly answer them.

He even knew why I was there in the first place, not to mention my identity and I wasn't using my personal computer!"

"Hey, if I remember right, you've got a C for that assignment."

"Yeah. They didn't' believe what I wrote. How could they not to? I was quoting Fowl himself!"

"You know, a what? Ask Fowl to talk about that work to our teacher. That will would be cool," Will suggested.

"No, he must come to our class meeting. _That_ will would be cool."

"I like that idea," the three other brothers said simultaneously.

…………………

Holly sat behind her worktable and looked at all of the paperwork she had to do. Being the LEP Commander wasn't really a piece of cake covered with action and order shouting. Nah, none of that. Holly didn't even remember the last time she used her Neutrino. Her work was papers, papers and more papers, even if most of them were electronical. Training programs, volunteers' applications, equipment orders, shipment documents and many more – all went through her hands and she was quite sick of it.

"Some lunch is surely in order," she decided, and called Artemis.

"Yes, Holly. Do you need anything?" came his answer.

"Well, I need you to tell me what you are doing right now."

"Will Would it be a surprise if I tell you that I am thinking?"

"No-o-o-o, but I just wanted to suggest having a snack."

"Grand idea. But I can't leave the booth right now. I've released everyone for some rest."

"I'll bring the food there then. AlrightAll right?"

"That will would be nice, thank you."

Equipped with two large bags full of sandwiges sandwiches and drinks, Holly headed to the OB. She stopped before the front doors, because she knew they could be opened only from the inside if somebody was present in the booth. The doors slid open and Holly entered into Foaly's sacred grounds, now occupied by Artemis Fowl II, who looked quite comfortable in his current surroundings.

"Hey," Holly greeted softly. She really wasn't comfortable around Artemis right now. She still felt embarrassed after the events the night before. Nothing exactly 'happened' between them, but she felt that their friendship somehow started to turn into… another type of relationship.

"Good day, Holly. How was your sleep?" Artemis responded, swirling in his armchair to face her.

"I slept well, thank you," Holly replied, lightly blushing.

"So what did you bring?" he asked, arranging a dining table out of carrot boxes.

'_She is blushing like a school girl. Who would've thought that Commander Short has had a tender, feminine side? Well, _I_ thought, of course. That is why I am here._'

"I've brought sandwidges sandwiches and stuff. Hopefully, it is enough."

"Of course, it is. Or do you want to turn into a ball of fat?"

"That was not funny, Arty," holly Holly reproached him sternly, but unable to hide laughter in her eyes.

"In some context it isn't, but none of us have extra weight, so why not to joke about it?"

'_Was there a hidden compliment to my figure in that sentence or is my imagination is going too wild?_'

"Stop fooling around. You'd better tell me how your research is going. This time I feel utterly useless. I mean, I do absolutely nothing. Well, maybe except your laundry."

"Laundry is an important thing too."

"Well, not to me."

"Actually, you'll show us all your great battling skills quite soon."

"What do you mean? Have you found who is behind this?"

"Not yet. But we are close. Let's say that I have the following theory – the villain is luring us to him and into a trap too, obviously."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because nothing happened since we recovered the bombs. Not a single diversion. Nobody 'avenged' us, so to say. There must be a bigger picture in this plan. Firstly, the plan was to destroy Haven. Why? What for? Revenge? Maniac wish for killing? Taking hostages to obtain the power over the whole city? Some other motive? I don't know. Then the plan must've changed, because the controactions from our side began. They weren't expected to happen. But that didn't exactly bother our opponent. He let us be. Why? Because he wants us to look for him and finally find him. And then he will take his step.

Right now I am waiting for the clew clue he will give us to speed up the process. Maybe he won't do it, waiting to see how much time it will take us to find him."

"So he is playing us, in other words. Why are you so sure that the villain is male?"

"Too destructive and violent. No woman will would crush her own compatriots with rocks. There is no delicacy or elegance in that."

"And why there must be? Murder is always a murder."

"But not with the women. It is a well- known fact that women mostly poison themselves when committing suicide, never shoot or hang up. Women do everything with flair, at least try to."

"And how do _you_ know all this? Knowing your dating experience it is hard to believe you are a women's expert."

"My dissertation is about women's psychological tendencies. Let's say I know quite a lot about how their minds work."

"Huh… So what do we know about our enemy? It is a fairy male and… and nothing more."

"He isn't stupid. And he hates Police Plaza with passion. Two bombs and two thirds of LEP officers killed is the proof of that. That means that you are also a target. And Foaly must be too. I wonder how he plans to get him if he liquidated Foaly in the first place."

"What about you? Are you a target?"

"Probably. He surely knows I am here and have ruined his brilliant plan. The fact I am still alive is another proof that he wants to meet us in person."

"But who can it be?"

"This question you must ask yourself. All my enemies are aboveground. What did happened to that fairy, who was at fault for almost discovery of the fairies five years ago?"

"Oh, that one is completely secure in the High Peak. Checked on him two years ago. He is a complete wacko. Can't even talk straight."

"So we don't have any candidates. Usually we are swarmed by enemies from the first moment of our get- togethers."

A beeping sound came from the main computer. Artemis typed several keys and a letter opened.

_Dear Commander Short and Artemis Fowl II,_

_I am sure you were eagerly waiting for a sign from me. Hopefully, you will like this one._

_The aim of this letter is to inform you about our meeting place – tomorrow at 11pm at the main building of Opal Laboratories. Also, don't forget to bring the remained remaining part__ of the fairy gold or your favorite ponies will die._

_Your admirer._

_P.S. Come alone._

In At the end of the letter was a picture of two tied up centaurs. One of them was obviously of course Foaly.

"So he is also impatient," Artemis concluded.

"And greedy. The Council won't like this one bit."

"And who is talking about mentioning this to the Council?"

"But the gold…"

"Forget about the gold. He wants us all dead with or without gold. So what's the point of bringing it there? We need a plan…"

"That's your forte, genius."

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, they are all very encouraging. Love you all!**


	7. Two of Us

**A/N: I tired to make this chpater look more presentable than the priveous ones. It must be without any misprints, but if you see some, report immidiately. Thanks for reivews, by the way!**

**Chapter Seven: Two of Us**

As soon as Artemis finished retelling his plan, preparation for it has begun. The plan was extremely simple: enter the building with fake gold, capture the villain, free the hostages and leave. When Holly looked at him with the clear question 'And how are we going to go that and stay alive?' in her eyes, Artemis only shrugged and answered that they would act on circumstances.

Two of the brothers were to make a solid hologram of the gold. On the question about how a hologram could be solid, was received an answer that it was only their problem.

There was also another matter in the preparation process raised by Artemis. "I need a gun," he stated to Holly.

"What for?"

"I can't go there unarmed. And don't tell me you don't have the authority to give me one."

"Then use yours."

"It isn't useful in this situation. Firstly, I don't want to kill anybody and secondly I didn't bring any extra magazines with me. And 13 bullets is not enough."

"Your aim is so bad that so many bullets isn't enough for you?" Holly asked with mockery.

"My aim is quite all right."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay. I'll let you use one of our blasters but you must choose your weapon yourself and then you will show me if your aim is as brilliant as your brain is."

"I accept the challenge. But my aim surely isn't brilliant, just accurate."

They went down to the Police Plaza shooting gallery and stepped up to the guns' display. There were at least thirty of them.

"So which one will you choose, Arty?" Holly asked not without taunting.

'_Anyone can work out, but no one can have an understanding of guns without special training._'

Holly considered herself a specialist in the area of fire weaponry, so she was quite surprised when after several professionally checked out guns Artemis chose practically the best model used in the LEP.

"Why exactly this one?" she asked, trying to at least somehow redeem herself.

'_Maybe he just looked at the numbers_.'

"I prefer my gun to be light and powerful. This is my choice. Shall we proceed?"

"Yeah. Ten moving targets?"

"Why not? It is you who is challenging me."

Holly shot first, hitting the center of every target. Artemis followed suit not missing a single one. When the targets were brought nearer, Holly received another shock of her life (the first one was after the discovery of Artemis' fairy secret.)

"They look good together, don't they?" Artemis asked, looking at the exact two holes, one beside the other on every target.

"How did you learn to shoot so well?"

"You can't so any less with Domovoi Butler as your teacher. But I don't exactly shoot, I calculate the options for the bullet to get right where I want it to. So am I worthy of carrying the fairy gun on our extremely dangerous mission?"

"Okay, okay. I agree that you are quite a hit man, even if the thought of you mastering shooting gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry. I've never killed anyone and have shot only three times in self-defense. To me guns are the very last weapons in any conflict."

"And who did you defend yourself from?"

"One Japanese mafia boss didn't like that I had retrieved some pieces of art that belonged to Japan cultural legacy. He considered them his own property, so he sent three assassins into the manor."

"But you said it was completely secure with all your surveillance equipment!" Holly exclaimed, sounding worried.

"Well, the equipment won't help when if you are asleep and attacked by professionals. But you see, I have a special device connected to my bedroom door. It can be activated or shut down only from inside the room. So when the door is opened with the device switched on, a siren starts wailing, waking firstly me and then half of the house.

So that trio slammed the door open, activated the siren and ended up with bullets in their legs. I sent them back with 'encouraging' words to their boss."

"But they knew about the siren already. They could've attempted another attack while taking your device into consideration."

"Mesmer does have its uses," Artemis said with a wink.

"You know, Arty, even if you are older now and your business is straight, and you protect the People and on the whole seem to be a changed-for-good individual, there is still that sly, naughty criminal inside of you."

"The question is, my dear Holly, if that is a bad thing or a good thing."

…………….

The Opal Laboratories loomed gloomily in the darkness of the night. Not a sound or a movement indicated the presence of life in the building.

"What is it?" Holly asked, noticing Artemis' frown.

"I've just been informed that the whole Police Plaza's electric power was 'mysteriously' shut down and can't be restored for at least three hours."

"So?"

"It means that OB is out of business and can't help us. We are on our own."

"Marvelous!" Holly hissed, kicking a nearby rock that broke one of the windows. "Firstly we couldn't have any back up and now we don't even have the techs on our side! Just the two of us!"

"I don't remember it ever stopped you before, Holly Short. And especially don't forget that you are with me."

"What can two people do against an army of maniacs who are after their blood?!"

"Nobody said anything about an army, stop panicking. I was often underestimated, Don't make the same mistake. I will protect you."

"I don't need any protection! I can fight for myself!" Holly shouted, feeling insulted.

"Then do that and let me do the talking. We are going to enter and leave the building alive and with Foaly."

"Don't overestimate yourself."

"You'll thank me for it afterwards," Artemis threw over his shoulder, opening the door and disappearing behind it.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The corridors were also dark and lifeless.

"Nobody seems to be welcoming us here," Holly whispered, her Neutrino at the ready. "Could've at least told us in what room to meet him in."

"He knows we are here. The cameras are following us. And as for directions… He must be in the main control room, which is unfortunately on the second floor."

"Why unfortunately?"

"I don't really fancy myself jumping out of the second floor window. And without windows there is one exit less."

"Huh. You think too much, Arty."

"It never was a problem to me, especially in situations like these. Oh, our escort has arrived," he remarked, seeing two armed fairies turning the corner. Their facial expressions told about their lack of sense of humor.

The guards wordlessly followed Holly and Artemis to large black doors and arched them into a spacious and well lit room. In the center of it stood a control panel with numerous monitors. The chair beside it was occupied by a small figure which belonged to a black haired pixie.

"Artemis Fowl II and Holly Short, what an honor to see you both," the pixie uttered, seizing the newcomers up.

"Unfortunately, we can't return the honor without knowing who we are talking to," Artemis responded in a polite but firm voice.

"Oh yes. I am not as famous as you to be instantly recognized. My name is Vincent Kopoi, the older brother of Opal Koboi."

Whatever reaction to the announcement he was waiting for, Koboi didn't receive. Holly scoffed and Artemis shook his head. It wasn't clear if it was because of disappointment of boredom.

Meanwhile Koboi continued his welcoming speech. "The night is still young, I am sure we will spend a pleasant time together discussing - "

"I am sorry to interrupted," Artemis interjected, "but we don't have any spare time for chitchat. We came here to make an exchange. Let's talk like businessmen then."

Koboi made a dissatisfied grimace. "Humph, are these ponies so important to you? You don't even want to know how I managed this brilliant scheme?" he asked, clearly proud of himself.

"Firstly, you yourself referred to Foaly and his companion as to our 'favorite ponies' and, secondly, I know exactly why, how and with what means you completed your plan. I admit that it was smart and productive, even if foolish and violent. It also was disgraceful for a fairy. Now, can we proceed?"

"Temper, temper, Fowl. There is no hurry. But if you are so eager to act on business… I don't see your end of the bargain anywhere."

"We left it at the front doors. I hope you understand that two people can't bring up such a weight, especially to the second floor. I am sure your men can easily do it."

Koboi whispered orders to a nearby standing pixie and he left through the same doors Holly and Artemis entered.

'_There is no back door or he doesn't want us to know about it_,' registered automatically in Artemis' mind. '_Actually, I remember that according to the building plan, there is another door in the back left corner. It can be barricaded…_'

"Isn't it the time for you to present your part of the deal?"

"All in due time. I want to see the gold first."

"I am sure you understand that we neither had the time nor saw any need in repacking the gold. S, so we brought it in the package in which it was stored in the repository."

By the end of Artemis' sentence six pixies brought in a huge cube on a hover pillow, covered with a black cloth.

"Take it off, take it off!" Koboi squeaked, clapping like a child who has had gotten his candy.

The cloth was removed to reveal shiny, golden bars held together by metal beams in such a way so that not a single piece could be taken out.

"Oh, what a beautiful sight," Koboi murmured, tracing the outlines of the bricks. Only now, when he was in a standing position, did Holly and Artemis notice that he wasn't an ordinary pixie, but an abomination with an oversized head, comparing to his small, childlike body.

'_Disgusting!_' Holly thought, watching him jump around the gold in delight. '_How I wish to just roast him! Ugly freak! And brother of Opal Koboi no less. Craziness surely is their family trait_.'

You are probably wondering why Holly hasn't already blasted everybody with her Neutrino, rescue Foaly and escaped.. The problem was that at least ten heavily armed pixies stood around the room intently watching their every movement. Fortunately, Holly and Artemis weren't instantly disarmed for some particular reason.

"What do you plan to do with this gold?" Artemis asked, following every movement of Koboi's hands. "To go aboveground?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, it matters to me when someone appears in my world with such an amount of money."

"Don't worry. You'll be dead by dawn," Koboi stated half-handedly. In a matter of seconds Holly and Artemis were seized, disarmed and held firmly in place by two pixies beside each one. "You don't look surprised or afraid," he remarked nearing his victims for the first time.

"As I told you before, I knew exactly what your plans had been when I came here. Changing of some minor details doesn't change the bigger picture."

"So you came here ready to die, Fowl?"

"I did not say said that."

"So you plan to escape?"

"Why not? You've got your gold. We brought it on your conditions. We take what we came for and then part ways like true businessmen."

"I don't think Artemis Fowl II would be so naïve to believe that this can happen."

"First of all, I am far from naïve. Secondly, I don't believe this because scum such as yourself doesn't have the honor of keeping his word." Artemis' words were almost indifferent, but his eyes were as cold as icebergs.

"So you went down to insulating? As if your word is valuable! The word of a criminal, a thief, a selfish kid with no future!" Koboi spat into Artemis' face, which remain unfazed by his outburst. Koboi took several calming breaths and suddenly an evil spark appeared in his eyes. "Let's be practical. Let's do a little test. If you complete it, I'll set you and your friends free."

"And what guaranties do you give me? It can all be a flop again."

"Hey, bring the centaurs in!" Koboi shouted to the guards, who instantly disappeared behind the doors. Several minutes later they returned with a huge cage on wheels where two centaurs were having a drugged sleep.

"Let's assume that I believe you. What is the test about?" Artemis agreed, measuring up the distance between the cage and themselves and finding it too long.

"Right next to us is a corridor with my sister's famous DNA canons. If you walk through it and back, you are free to go. What is it with you, Commander? You haven't said a word since coming here."

Deathly pale, Holly only shook her head, unable to utter a word.

'_Is he crazy? Artemis will be dead on the spot! What is he doing?!_' she shouted in her head, but was too paralyzed with fear to say anything.

"I will do it, but on one condition. I will do it only once, despite any circumstances."

"What a strange condition, but let's do it this your way. It doesn't change anything anyway."

'_Oh, it changes everything_,' Artemis thought snickering in his mind.

Artemis was shoved into the corridor. Every meter was guarded by canons. It was utterly impossible for anybody to pass unharmed. And, but somehow, Artemis knew the way to do it. At the same time Of course, he wasn't just anybody.

Holly followed his movement on the control panel monitor and couldn't believe her eyes – not a single canon fired! He walked leisurely to the end of the corridor and returned with the same gait. Upon the entering the room, Artemis was grabbed, brought to Koboi and pushed into onto his knees in front of him.

"You tricked me!" Koboi squeaked. "You sabotaged my canons! You knew they wouldn't fire!"

"Of course I knew, you idiot. Would I willingly enter the hall to be blasted into pieces by 28 canons?" Artemis said through clenched teeth. He was disgusted by the way Koboi was treating him. Of course he knew where he was going – to be captured, insulted, played with, degraded in any way – but everything already started to get on his nerves. Now he was quite near to Koboi, so he only needed to wait for the opportune moment.

But that opportunity was again postponed by Koboi's decision to avenge Artemis' trickery in his own drastic way. He went to his table where Holly and Artemis' weapons lay and took Artemis' average gun.

"Mud Men technology is so primitive, but I heard it was quite effective," he said with a malicious smirk. "Any last words, Fowl?"

"Your plan would've worked if you hadn't made one serious mistake."

"And what was it, if I may ask?"

"You should've killed me, not just blocked me."

"Well, I am going to correct it," Koboi uttered, aiming at Artemis' head.

'_If he shoots me, Holly won't just remain still. I wish I had told here about the signal. Oh, well -_ ' Artemis' trait of thought was interrupted when Koboi swiftly moved his hand and in shot in Holly's direction. Her guards sprang aside not to be shot, giving her some space to maneuver. But it was too late – the bullet got into Holly' right side, throwing her onto the floor.

"Now you really angered me," Artemis said in a low dangerous voice, jerking up and throwing his guards away in the process. The murderous look in his eyes made Koboi drop the gun which instantly returned to Artemis' hands. "Now what do you thing about the situation, hahhuh? We could've done it like gentlemen and everything would've been fine, but you crossed the line and now things will get dirty."

"I have ten armed men, pointing their weapons at you," Koboi spat.

"Oh, do you?"

Koboi glanced around and only saw that his men were running out of both doors. They needn't to be genii to understand that they were not on the winning side anymore, and their own skins were much more valuable at the moment. Koboi also rushed to the back door to escape and Artemis let him. There were things of higher priority right now. He took the first heavy object that got under his hand and threw it into the window, soundly breaking the glass. Then he sprinted towards Holly and kneeled beside her.

She was lying motionlessly on her left side, panting heavily. Artemis ripped her uniform above the wound. He quickly inspected it, concluding it was nothing serious, but the blue sparks around it were surely not a good thing.

"Stop healing it, Holly."

"Are you crazy?" Holly hissed, obviously in pain.

"That way the bullet will remain inside you like it happened with Butler, remember?"

"But it hurts, D'Arvit!"

"Hold on."

"I can't."

"You can and you will. Here." Artemis connected his bracelets and the blue shield covered them. Then he took them off and put one onto Holly's legs and the other onto her shoulder. "They will protect you. Tell the ones who come not to touch or move you in any way. I'll be back in twenty minutes and everything will be okay." With that said he rushed out the back door.

'_He couldn't have run far. His legs are too short for such activities._' Corridor after corridor, turn after turn, and there was still no sign of Vincent Koboi. He finally found him near one of the windows on the first floor.

"And where do you think you are going?" Artemis asked, shooting into the air.

The sound made Koboi wince and face his hated enemy.

"So you left your girlfriend all alone up there?" he asked over his shoulder, not stopping to work on the window locker.

"She is well protected and she is surely not alone. The LEP have flooded the building, all exits are guarded. Everyone who walks out will be captured. And _you_ are not going anywhere."

"So you are going to kill me?"

"I have quite a number of reasons to do it, don't you think?"

"Name at least one. Maybe because you are a bloodthirsty maniac?"

"Don't try to bid time for yourself by trying to insult me," Artemis' voice was absolutely calm, but his every word seemed to have the weight of a mountain that slowly but steadily crushed Vincent Koboi into tiny pieces. "Firstly, you destroyed the fine town of Haven, then killed my people with rock falls that were supposed to be natural. You abducted Foaly, my close friend, not to mention his wife that had no connection to any of this. You heavily insulted me, calling me a thief and a criminal, and last but not least you shot my girlfriend with my own gun that has been protecting me for three years already. Don't you think it is quite enough for me to wish death upon you?"

"What was that rubbish about your people? I haven't hurt any Mud Men."

"Has you fear made you completely stupid? The canons weren't dysfunctional, they just couldn't find anyone in the area with the human DNA."

"But you are a pure Mud Man!" Koboi yelled with eyes slowly coming out of their sockets.

"I am 78 elf, Koboi. The canons couldn't harm me even with my DNA being 22 human."

"But how can that be possible?!"

"It's magic," Artemis answered with a small smile.

"But that's against Nature! That contradicts with all fairy laws!"

"Oh, yes? And you, as a pure fairy, are telling me this? You, who killed species of your own kind, more than fifty! Don't you think _that _is against Nature? And for what? For some stupid revenge?"

"She was my sister!"

"She isn't even dead!"

"But she is a pathetic Mud Woman!"

"And do you know why? Because of her greed and being selfishness. You two are quite alike – brilliant on the outside and cowardly on the inside. Every suffering she inflicted upon herself was her own fault and nobody, especially Haven citizens, can be punished for that. If you love your sister so much, go and help her or join her.

Anyway, I don't have time for this. There is a person upstairs, a person very dear to me, who is suffering because of you. I must help her." With that said, Artemis turned and quickly started quickly moving towards the stairs.

"So you are not going to kill me?"

"If it hadn't been for you, I couldn't have been rejoined with my friends. That fact saved your life."

Without his enemy seeing him, Koboi drew out his own Neutrino and sent a blast into Artemis' back. The moment when the blast was halfway through, the building was shaken by an earthquake. It threw Artemis onto the floor and the blast hit the wall. He glanced at the place where Koboi was, but saw only a broken window.

When Artemis finally reached the control room, the very last spark of the shield disappeared. The moaning Holly was surrounded by the young LEP officers who had helpless expressions on their faces. They certainly didn't want their commander to die.

"Let me through," Artemis commanded and everyone stepped out of the way. He kneeled down and inspected the wound for the second time. It was still bleeding, but the situation wasn't dangerous. "Does anyone have a thing knife and a lighter?" One of the troops handed him a long hunting knife, but that was it. No lighter came.

"Right breast pocket," Holly breathed out. Artemis opened the named pocket and fished out an intricate silver lighter. Noticing his puzzled look she explained, "It was Root's."

"Okay, now bite into your sleeve, Commander," Artemis instructed. "You, sit down onto her legs and, you, hold her shoulder." Seeing the officers' hesitating faces, he roared, "Do you want your Commander to die on you?! Do as I say! Her sufferings increase with every minute!" The officers instantly took the needed positions. Artemis tilted his head down and whispered into Holly's ear, "I don't take bullets out on an every day basis, so any wrong movement can make things worse. I understand that it hurts and will hurt even more, but don't move. I don't want you to die, Holly."

The operation went smoothly. Even if Artemis was doing it for the first time, his movements were exact and confident as always. The pain was incredible, but Holly managed to turn her head once to look at Artemis. Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine that the boy she met twelve years ago would be taking a bullet out of her body, would be saving _her_ and not the other way around. She looked at his face. Years changed him, made his features sharper, more mature, but his eyes remained the same. Those eyes – sharp, clever, quick, but at the same time funny and caring. At that moment Holly noticed something shiny in his blue eye. She couldn't believe her eyes – it was a tear! Unshed, but it was still there.

The bullet was finally taken out and Holly exhaled in relief, closing her eyes and letting the magic do its work. She was really weak from the blood loss and overall tension. The fact didn't escape Artemis of course. He took her into his arms and lifted her up.

"I think Foaly and his wife must be taken to the medics. As for us, we are going home."

"Yes, take me home, Arty, take me home," Holly whispered into his chest.

The flabbergasted could only stare at the strange pair.


	8. The Greatest Secret Revealed

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was a lazy butt as always, not to mention engrossed in my new story and studies. And this is never a good combination.**

**Chapter Eight: The Great Secret Revealed**

Holly felt warm and comfy. She also felt strangely at peace, as if a heavy weight was lifted from her chest. She opened her eyes to reveal not any special dream place, but her own bedroom, where she was tucked in her own bed. She also noticed that she was fully clothed. Now all the events of the previous night came back to her.

"Arty?" she called, saying the first thing that came to mind.

There was a little rustle in the hall and then Artemis came into the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. But I'll certainly need a new uniform," Holly remarked, examining the hole in her suit. There was no trace left from the wound already.

"I am sorry about that."

"Well, it was necessary. Otherwise, it would've been impossible to take the bullet out."

"I mean the whole incident of you being shot in the first place. It wasn't in my plan."

"Why did you even take your gun with you after demanding for the Neutrino?"

"I am used to it. I promised Butler I would never leave home without that gun. It was his present. And I also needed to have something heavy at all times to break the window."

"Yeah! A little bit of detail on that part! Where in Frond's name did the LEP come from, anyway?"

"We couldn't have arrested all of them, could we?"

"But the note said to come alone."

"We did. The LEP arrived half an hour later and hid in the nearby bushes. It was all Mulch's idea."

"Oh, really…"

"Indeed. I am to be at Police Plaza in an hour. I've sent my report to the Council, but they want to question me about something. You can come of you feel like it," he added the last part, already in the doorframe.

"Artemis, what happened to Koboi?" Holly asked in a serious tone.

"He was thrown out of the window by the earthquake."

"And not for the protocol?"

"I told you the truth."

"I heard the sound of the gunshot."

"I shot into the ceiling. You can order to find the bullet if you want the evidence to prove my words."

"Would you have killed him if it hadn't been for the earthquake? Did you take your gun fro for this purpose?" Holly asked with desperate demand.

"If it hadn't been for the earthquake, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Mother Nature helped us again."

"Answer me!"

"I admit that such idea crossed my mind. Numerous times. But, as you know, I am quite good at hiding and suppressing emotions, even ones as strong as hate and… well, this time again I managed to overcome my anger. Shooting into the air helped. I wonder why you concentrate so intensely on the matter. Do you think that during those years, I have changed into a monster? That I have blood on my hands? Forget about it. I live a complicated life by saving the world every other day. And I do it willingly. The casualties in this business are unavoidable, but my efforts negate them to the minimum. I don' consider myself a murderer, but it is your choice what you think of me. I don't play games anymore, Holly, I never did, but I'd drown several lines for myself. One of them is that you'll never die because of me.

I don't want to be late. Are you with me or not?"

"Of course. I'll just change real quick." Artemis's last phrase seemed to mean to Holly much more than accompanying him to the Council meeting. That way or the other she was definitely with him.

……………..

The room looked absolutely the same as it did a week ago. The only difference was that there were two chairs instead of one in front of the Council.

"Be seated," the Head of the Council uttered. "You have presented an interesting report, Fowl," he continued after Holly and Artemis took their places. "Your gnomish is surely worthy of praise, but there are still some unclear moments about yesterday's events. Your report is mostly the written form of the dialog between you and Vincent Koboi. Can you comment on, for example, this phrase: 'I know exactly why, how and with what means you completed your plan'? You didn't include your way of coming to this conclusion."

"I put there all my actions, not my thoughts, otherwise it would've been two times longer. But if you want me to describe Koboi's plan of revenge…"

'_One thing will never change about Artemis Fowl II – his liking to show off his intellectual greatness. Of course, he didn't include the most important thing on purpose. He wanted them to beg him to show how smart he was,_' Holly thought.

"Yes, that will be quite wishfull."

"Vincent Koboi wanted to avenge the humiliation and unfairness that the People showed to his younger sister, Opal Koboi. He formed a plan and started bringing it to life five years ago. It was a well- know fact that whenever a catastrophe happens in Heaven, a strange group is formed. The core of this group is present here – Commander Short, Foaly and I. Other members vary under the circumstances. It was clear to Koboi that Foaly and I were the brains of any rescue mission, and that's why we must've been eliminated.

Thus five years ago there was a diversion of exposing the fairy world to humans. Technically there was no real threat, but the result was the awaited one – no contact with the surface inhabitants, and especially me.

Foaly was another problem. He was always here, in his booth. But he wasn't exactly alone, even at that time already he had a girlfriend. That relationship was obviously heading to something more. So Koboi waited. Waited for Foaly to go to the honeymoon.

Foaly leaves and Heaven remains practically defenseless. It was time to put his plan into action. So for two weeks he terrorizes the city. In my theory, soon he would've asked for the ransom from the government, but… He underestimated one person, someone who doesn't care only about her interests, but for the interests of the people around her, the citizens of her city and her subordinates. I am talking about Commander Short, of course." By the end of that speech Holly was as red as tomato. "She insisted on my returning. My appearance here definitely wasn't in Koboi's plan. But he continues to play. He decides to kill all birds with one stone, namely, Foaly, Commander and I. So he gathered us all in one place and you know the rest. I am sure the details can be told by the men the LEP captured. The current commander is certainly better than the previous one."

"Yes, those pixies will certainly be interrogated. Now we can go to the matter concerning your payment."

"Actually, I haven't finished yet. There is still the problem with the earthquakes. I am sure though, it won't hurt to start discussing now. Firstly, I want you to reward the Whisky brothers. Practically all the work was done by them, I only guided their actions. For myself, I ask permission to become a citizen of Haven."

Everybody in the room including Holly openly gaped at him.

"What do you mean?" one of the Council members managed to breathe out.

"I want to live here. Permanently."

"But on what basis? No Mud Man -" the Head of the Council began with indignation, but stopped abruptly when Artemis put a hair strand behind his pointed ear.

"Because I am not one. In approximately one year, the genetic mutation will be completed and I will be an average elf."

"How?!" "What?!" "When?!" "But!" Came the cries from Council members.

"Look on the bright side — your positive decision will bring a lot of advantages to the People: I will be your constant ally, my brains will always be at your disposal, not to mention my services will be much cheaper."

"We will notify you of our decision."

"Thank you, Counselor," Artemis replied with a bow and left the room with Holly in tow.

The moment the door closed behind them Holly blew up, "Are you nuts?!"

"About what?" Artemis asked evenly.

"About your living in the Lower Elements!"

"And what is so illogical about this?"

"You don't belong here!"

"How so? Only yesterday you said that it was an abnormality to be a fairy among humans. So isn't it obvious for me to live here, among the ones of my own species?"

"Well, yeah. But what about your family and friends?"

"My parents have each other and are busy with the twins. Minerva and Juliet are starting the families of their own. They will miss me but not desperately. We can exchange emails and I can visit them. In the end I'll outlive them all anyway, so I'd better leave earlier. I won't tell them anything about the fairies if that is what you are concerned about."

"No, but this is so unusual. You, an elf and, living here. This is all just so confusing. What are you even going to do here?"

"I am a genius, I'll surely find something to do. Care to have lunch?"

"Oh, lunch? Wait a minute – Foaly sent me a message during the meeting. He invited us to have lunch with him at his place."

"How polite of him. Are we taking a caddy?"

"What for?"

"Well, it is quite far away."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I always have back up plans. Knowing the location of Foaly's house was one of them."

"You never seize to amaze me."

"I try."

The ride was indeed long, but the destination was worth it. It was a large white house in a cave, the entrance to which was completely hidden by other mountain rocks. Between them was a narrow path that lead into the cave.

Holly was the one to ring the doorbell. A small camera appeared from above, sized them up, disappeared and only then did the door open.

"Come in," came Foaly's voice from the speaker.

"Single or united, Foaly is as paranoid as ever," Holly remarked.

"Nothing is new."

"Come here, into the living room," Foaly shouted.

They followed his voice and stepped into the spacious room with comfy armchairs and sofas. They were reckoned for centaurs but looked quite comfortable for anyone else.

"Holly, Artemis, how I am glad to see you," Foaly greeted, doing some strange dance.

"Hello, pony boy. You are on for some butt kicking," Holly growled in return. "Don't you even watch the news here? How could you just sit and do nothing when everything was collapsing?!"

"Holly, when people are on honeymoon they have much more… interesting things to do than watch the news," Artemis said, trying to calm her down. "I am glad to see you too, Foaly. The drugs weren't dangerous, I hope?"

"Nothing serious. And stop being so violent, Holly. You are a woman, you know. But if it helps…" Foaly turned to face them with his rear. Holly swung her leg and gave him a good- natured kick. "Uuuugh, sorry for my mistake. Women don't have such kicks," Foaly commented, obviously in pain.

"Now it's your turn, Arty."

"Thank you, but I'll pass."

"No, no, no. It was your idea in the first place," Holly insisted.

"Okay, okay. No hard feelings, Foaly?"

"Of course." Artemis landed his kick, which made Foaly jump up slightly and give Artemis a flabbergasted look. "You didn't hold back, didn't you, Holly?"

"Of course not. What for?"

"But -" Foaly stopped, noticing Artemis shaking his head slightly. "Let's sit down then. If it doesn't hurt me to sit," he muttered the last part under his breath. "So what have you been doing these five years, Arty?"

"I remember, we'd reached an agreement, Foaly."

"Okay, okay. What have you been up to, _Artemis_?"

"Why don't you know? I thought you kept twenty-four-seven surveillance on me."

"Well… I did, at first, but then switched only to bank accounts and after the block out, the contact was lost all together. So I know nothing about the last five years of you ingenious life."

"So many things have happened that I could write a whole book about it."

"So why don't you tell me about your and Holly's last adventure? I heard it had been quite a blast."

"Count me out," Holly protested. "I did absolutely nothing. Even yesterday in the laboratories. I didn't fired a single shot! Acted like some damsel in distress! Grrrr… This case is the shame to of all me my operative work."

"Your presence was quite enough. I am sure you'll have a lot more cases to make us all proud," Artemis reassured.

"Yeah, yeah, if I am not removed from the post."

"Of course not," Foaly stated. "You are the best for the job. Don't you agree, Artemis?"

"Of course I agree."

Foaly looked from Holly to Artemis and back. Something wasn't right. It wasn't exactly wrong, but new, and thus unresearched and because of that, dangerous. The whole atmosphere between them was somehow different. And Foaly knew that it would never be the same. No extreme and life threatening adventures in which they dived head first, not really thinking about the consequences. Artemis wasn't a kid anymore, Holly was the LEP Commander and has responsibilities towards her troops and the Council, and he wasn't alone anymore, thus had to protect his new family… The priorities had surely shifted.

"Oh, what a horrible host I am! I've invited you to lunch, haven't I?" Foaly pressed a button on the table and big door on the other side of the room opened. In a few moments, a big table appeared out of there, pushed by a centaur of the color of dark honey.

Artemis instantly jerked up. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Caballine," he greeted with a bow.

"Likewise. It is a true pleasure to finally see the great Artemis Fowl II in the flesh. And the flesh is quite a pleasant sight too." Artemis had the decency to blush on the last comment.

They had the small talk while Caballine set up the table, putting out quite a number of dishes, including a huge bowl of carrots for Foaly. When everyone was settled with plates, Caballine began her speech.

"I will be the orator, because Foaly isn't really good with words. We both would like to thank you for saving us. If it hadn't been for the two of you, we would surely been dead. And I certainly don't want to die so disgracefully. We didn't even see our captor's face!"

"So you were drugged the whole time?"

"Exactly. If I hadn't been, I would've showed them what my hooves were made of!" she exclaimed, shaking her fist.

"Now, now, dear. Don't act violently towards our guests."

"Yeah, yeah, I am just a housewife."

"A violent housewife is much better than a simple one," Artemis disagreed. "She is much more interesting then."

"I certainly agree with you, Fowl," Caballine said with triumph. "And what do you think about that, Holly?"

"Well, I don't know. I've never been a housewife, so I don't have any experience to have an opinion - "

"You surely must, Holly," Caballine interrupted Holly's blubbering. "Family life is so exciting! You can't be Commander till pension. You are still a woman, even if you are the only woman in the LEP. I am sure there are a lot of guys out there who are willing to date you. Probably the whole LEP," she finished with giggles.

"I keep my relations with the officers strictly professional," Holly protested.

"Oh, don't be a snob, Holly. And what about you, Fowl? I bet all the fairy girls will be chasing after you the moment you settle here. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't? You are handsome, smart, wealthy, the local hero. What else does a woman need?"

'_What is she doing?!_' Holly thought, boiling inside. '_United lees than a month ago and already makes advances on the other man! Can't she see I am sitting right here?!_' Holly hasn't yeh yet realized it, but Caballine's words made her extremely jealous of everyone who would look at Artemis the 'wrong' way.

"Firstly, Caballine, call me Artemis. Secondly, the Council hasn't decided about my permanent stay here yet. But if by chance I am accepted into this community, I don't see any obstacles having a family one day."

"But you said, you'd never have any children!"

"Any _human_ children, Holly. Speaking of children, where did you find those brothers, Foaly? They are pure gold. Right now, they lack a bit on the analytical part, but in a hundred years they'll surely kick you out from the Operational Booth."

"Oh, those little hackers," Foaly began with pride. "I found them in an average school. I was on the search for some talented kids to make them my successors. Those guys are definitely good. One of them made a report on you, Artemis. Do you remember?"

"Of course… And I wondered why the face was so familiar. That guy broke into my network, can you imagine that?"

"That's how I noticed him actually, and then his brothers. I heard you worked together well enough. Now I need to change all my passwords so you won't enter my files again."

"It is useless, Foaly. I will be able to enter any time I want."

"Please, enlighten me."

"I've got tired of all that routine hacker's work and created a program that allows me to avoid it at the same time I haveand have constant access."

"How? Tell me!" Foaly whined.

"Don't act silly in front our guests, dear. It doesn't look good on you."

"I must know!" Foaly protested.

Artemis beckoned him with his finger. Foaly tilted down so Artemis could whisper into his ear. "I made some changes in your password submitting program, so whenever you change any password, a message with certain content appears in my inbox…"

Foaly paled. "You wouldn't dare…"

"I've never opened any personal folders, only the ones I needed information from. You can always try to change everything back…"

"Do I hear challenge?"

"Most definitely."

"Hey, quit whispering already," Holy cut into their challenging conversation, making Artemis and Foaly take their original places.

"Yes, ignoring ladies' presence isn't polite," Caballine supported her.

"I am sorry, but science was always the topic of endless discussion between us," Artemis explained himself.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound from Holly's side. She took out some kind of communication device, read the message and became as pale as a ghost.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Artemis asked with eyes full of worry. Holly handed him the device and h. He read the text, but his reaction was the absolute opposite of Holly's – he smiled widely. "The Council have made their decision. It is positive."

A long pause settled after that declaration. Holly was motionless, staring into one point on of the wall. Foaly was speechless and Caballine simply didn't know what to say.

"So, what will happen now?" Foaly finally uttered.

"Now I have a lot of things to do," Artemis answered. "And first of all, I need to finish my business on the surface. I think we should go now." He turned to Holly and shook her on her shoulder. "Does the caddy have an autopilot?" he asked her.

"Huh, what?" Holly finally snapped out of her shocked trance.

"I asked if you had an autopilot in the caddy."

"What for?"

"You can't drive now. You are still in shock."

"I am quite alright, thank you," Holly said defensively. "I can drive whatever state I am in."

"I certainly hope so."

"Can you wait in the caddy, Holly?" Foaly asked. "I need to briefly discuss one… scientific project with Artemis. In private."

"Okay, but not for long," Holly responded with a shrug.

"I'll see you out, Holly," Caballine suggested, standing up.

"Caballine," Artemis called for her. "Thank you for your efforts. I really appreciate it."

"What efforts?"

"You know what I am talking about."

Caballine giggled and left the room with puzzled Holly in tow.

"So what do you want to discuss, Foaly?"

"Why did you do it, D'Arvit?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Change into an elf, what else?!"

"I had personal reasons."

"Name at least one worthy of it. Why didn't you tell me? I could've at least stopped the process, if not reverse it. Why did you do something so reckless? Was your brain switched off at that moment?!!"

"Do you really want to know, Foaly?"

"Of course I do."

Artemis closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You must promise me that everything I say will remain between us."

"Why such secrecy?"

"You will understand."

"Okay. I promise."

"I did it…" Another deep breath, "Because representatives of two different species can't have an intimate relationship."

"Now I understand," Foaly said after a pause. "And that's why you let her call you Arty."

"That is correct."


	9. Partings and greetings

**Chapter Nine: Partings and Greetings**

The next few days were quite hectic for Artemis, but being a businessman by nature, he arranged everything quickly and accurately. First of all, he moved out of Holly's flat (to the dismay of both flatmates) and bought himself a middle-sized flat in a quiet district of Haven. Then through Foaly, he made a transfer from his personal bank account in Switzerlandthe Swiss tbank to the main bank of the Lower Elements. The formalities took quite some time, because even the bank's owner found the sum to be too large to deal with it like with an ordinary bank account.

Everything was working nicely for Artemis and he would've been on the cloud nine if it hadn't been for Holly. With every day she seemed to withdraw from him more and more and it distressed him to no end. Every day they had breakfast together in the café Holly brought him to on his fist day in Haven, but their conversations were strangled and going nowhere. No matter how hard Artemis tried he couldn't get from her the reason of her strange behavior.

On the day of his departure to the surface Artemis decided to take the situation into his hands and clear it once and for all.

"Tell me what is it, Holly," he said sternly.

The shuttle was ready to take off any minute. Artemis's stuff was already on board. Holly was standing aside, looking at her toes and praying that Artemis won't say anything. Her prayers weren't heard.

"Tell me what is it, Holly," he said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" she mumbled.

"You know what I am talking about. You were practically ignoring me since the announcement of my staying here."

"I wasn't," Holly protested weakly.

"You know that I am right. What did I do wrong to deserve this treatment?"

"I don't - "

"Holly, I beg you, I can't leave without knowing."

"I, well," she inhaled deeply. "Artemis, you banged into the life of the People like a comet out of nowhere. On pure accident, I happened to be the one who you captured. From that day on our lives bonded in a hurricane of adventures, interesting ones, no doubt, but your living here is too much for me. I feel like you go as a rum through my life and I don't want to break under that pressure."

"I see," Artemis uttered, but in reality he saw nothing. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, clouding his vision and any rational thought. '_I can't fail this. Anything but this._' "So you want me out of your life, Holly?" he asked in a grave tone. "Out of your life and out of Haven? Then I will leave. It will be hard to get over of the repentance of what happened five years ago, but I will manage as I always do."

"But you stay here. I mean you are one of us now. There is no point for you to live on the surface."

"There is no point for me to live here if you don't except me. Farewell, Holly," Artemis whispered, tilting down and brushing a kiss on her cheek. With no other words he turned and stepped into the shuttle which, in a second, took Artemis with him. Holly followed it with her eyes, a tear running down her burning cheek — and that tear wasn't hers.

The shuttle landed safely in Tara and Artemis wordlessly left it. He went to his personal jet that waited for him two kilometers from Tara, boarded it and only when he stepped into his room in the manor, did Artemis understand where he was and where he was not. A loud wail escaped his throat as Artemis fell down into his knees and started repeatedly smashing his fists onto the stone floor.

Oh no, it was much harder than five years ago. At that time, it was just a loss but the hope remained - now even the hope was lost. Hope to finally be happy. To be happy with Holly Short by his side.

He returned to Ireland to say good bye and now everything was completely pointless. His whole life was pointless. He wished he could get himself some alcohol, but Artemis had never drunk it because fairies are forbidden to drink alcohol with Mud Men. Thus he didn't get an alcohol drinking habit, so why start now? It wouldn't have helped anyway.

Five long days. For five long days, not a sound was heard in the manor. Artemis didn't eat, sleep or moved from his bed. He was drawing. Drawing in his special notebook, the one that was hidden in the depths of his safe. Artemis knew he was torturing himself, but he still drew sketch after sketch. And with each one the face of Holly Short visualized clearer and clearer in front of his eyes.

"God, why must it be so hard? Why from all the women on Earth must it be she? Why did I even let myself? Stupid Fowl. Yes, you were right, Foaly, it had been really reckless. But it is impossible to stop the way heart thinks. Even _I_ can't do that."

Beep, beep, beep… Artemis looked at the fairy communicator with surprise. He was even more surprised to see Foaly on the screen.

"What have you done to Holly and why haven't you still come back?" the centaur barked.

"I did nothing to Holly and I am not coming back."

"What in Frond's name do you mean, you are not coming?!"

"Holly doesn't want me in her life. She told me so herself very clearly."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. Do you think I would be here if I wasn't?!" Artemis snapped.

"Yeah, hardly. You didn't hurt her in any way for her to say this, did you?" Foaly asked with narrowed eyes. "Maybe you made advances in her, huh?"

Artemis was beyond enraged. "How do you even dare to imply such things, Foaly?! I will would never hurt her! I would _die_ for her!"

"Un-huh, not so loud. Who knows who might be listening."

"I don't care who may overhear this."

"But I do. I also care for Holly and you, as unbelievable as it sounds. The poor girl is in depression. Her eyes are constantly red and puffy from crying. She says to her colleagues that nothing is wrong, but I know better. So I ask you again, what have you done?"

"I did absolutely nothing. She told me I put her under too much pressure and I left."

"Maybe your departure is the reason."

"Huh?"

"You two need to talk things through."

"This is not my right to decided. If Holly wishes to make a step forward she is welcome to do it. If she wants she can find me in Sherwood Forest during the following week."

……………………

Spring was among the few things Artemis truly loved, yet he was ready for sacrifice the opportunity to watch the awakening of Nature for something far more important to him. But being on the surface at that time, he decided to follow his usual habits. That's why he went to Sherwood Forest to paint several landscapes. Artemis didn't consider his aquarelle miniatures art masterpieces, just a more artistic form of photography.

Artemis was painting a waterfall when he heard a crunch of branches, and after another minute invisible hands hugged his shoulders.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked genuinely surprised by such actions.

"It means that I am sorry," Holly answered, unshielding and releasing him. "I admit I acted without thinking. I was just confused and everything was happening so fast…" Holly said, looking everywhere, but at Artemis.

"Look at me, Holly, when you are talking to me. Foaly told me you had been crying so I apologize for whatever actions of mine led to that. It must've been something really big because you never cry."

"It wasn't your fault," Holly said, smiling sheepishly. "I just missed you."

"After two weeks of my presence in Haven?"

"That was a long time. A lot of things have happened. And, well, I was really glad to see you in the first place. I mean, I was far from happy when all contact to the surface was forbidden. I didn't want to part to from you then and now, especially now. Oh, I brought you something." Holly started to search in her pockets. "I saw it in the shop yesterday and thought it would be a good apologizing present and, well, I think it kinda suits you," Holly finished her babbling, handing Artemis a big ring with a clear blue stone. "This is for the eye I took from you."

Artemis took the ring and inspected it. The metal was certainly platinum but he has never seen such a stone before, especially of such size. "Thank you," Artemis uttered, putting the ring in the left middle finger. "It is beautiful."

"Huh, yeah." Holly just couldn't put her thoughts straight under Artemis's penetrating gaze. To her it seemed not only penetrating but also calling. Calling for her. It was quite unsettling.

"So are we okay?"

"When weren't we?" Artemis asked with a smile. "I hope you are in no hurry?"

"Well, I have a day off. So I am pretty free."

"Would you like to pose for me?"

"Pose?"

"Yes, you can sit on that big stone near the river."

"Huh. Why not?" Holly went to the stone and sat down on it. Somehow she took the exact pose Artemis needed. "By the way, why didn't you use Minerva as your model? She is outright gorgeous."

"I don't like blonds."

"As if you like redheads," Holly remarked with a chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

At that moment their eyes connected and Holly shuddered from head to toe from his gaze. '_Who Why do I always feel like there is more behind his words?_'

……………….

Artemis's first stop on his farewell trip was the art galley "Expressio". Firstly, he really wanted to see the new-founded gallery of one of his favorite artists and, secondly, he needed to say good-bye to Minerva.

It was the gallery opening day, so it was full of people: artists, art critics and other snobbish individuals who threw shocked and dirty looks on a short boy in a perfect indigo Armani suit with an impeccable hairstyle, who walked through the crowd like he owned the place. Only few bowed their heads in greeting and respect to the known art expert, Artemis Fowl II. Not many knew him by face ; Artemis tried to officialise his appearance as less as possible. Still his name was widely known among many various circles: artists, businessmen, ecologists, secret agencies and governmental structures.

When somebody pointed at him saying his name, the person beside the pointer usually asked incredulously, "_That's_ Artemis Fowl II?" That day wasn't an exception, but Artemis didn't pay any attention to the whispering around. He had an exact purpose for coming and he would surely fulfill it.

"Artemis! Finally!" Minerva exclaimed, kneeling down to hug him. Artemis hugged back.

"I am glad to see you too. I see the gallery is a booming success."

"It will be if you write a positive critical article about it," Minerva said, releasing him.

"Don't make my opinion so valuable. I am not published a lot lately."

"Well, Bernard values your opinion and he has been waiting the whole day to hear a word from you."

"With a model like you, how can he hesitate about the success?"

"Flatterer. Oh, here he is, the man of the hour."

Bernard was animatedly talking with three unusual looking men (unusual meaning that all artists look kinda weird), but he instantly stopped when Minerva put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and smiled that special smile he reserved only for her. Minerva smiled warmly in return. The couple was obviously deeply in love. Artemis despised jealously, but during moments like these…

"Look whom I have brought to you," Minerva said, pushing Artemis forward.

"Artemis, I am so glad you could make it, you are such a busy man," Bernard greeted, vigorously shaking Artemis's hand.

"I need to talk to you two later. In private," Artemis whispered.

The smile left Bernard's face on the seriousness of Artemis's tone. "Okay. In three hours on the lounge?"

"That will do. Till then I will have the pleasure of viewing thirty two variants of Minerva. Or thirty three if she joins me in two hours to discuss some business matters."

"How did you know that exact number of paintings? It wasn't mentioned in any brochure."

"I counted them while walking through the hall. That's not a crime, I hope?"

"Of course not. It is just…never mind. We will meet on the lounge then."

"Until then I'll be surfing through this brilliant exhibition of works full of talent and expression," Artemis said loudly and winked at Bernard.

Artemis Fowl II said his word. His positive opinion was spread among the gallery guests in mere seconds. Tomorrow the exhibition of Bernard Carne will be all over the papers and art magazines as a booming success.

…………….

"So what business matters did you want to discuss with me, Artemis?" Minerva asked, taking a sit on the wicker chair in the lounge of the Carne residence.

"The selling of your company, Minerva. I want to do it as quickly as possible. Have you prepared the documents I asked you to?"

"I did. But what's the rush?"

"I'll tell you when Bernard joins us."

"You don't seem to be yourself lately, Artemis. Do you plan another one of those crazy schemes of yours?"

"You can say so…" Artemis drawled, looking through the papers and sorting them for further use.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not a bit. Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"You know."

"Not yet. I plan to do it tonight. I hope he won't be too overwhelmed by all the events."

"Hardly. Bernard has a strong character. Now let's discuss some figures."

The next hour was spent in outlining the selling campaign and the changes for the staff that could come with the new ownership. Artemis was so into it that he hadn't notices Bernard's coming.

"Well, well, well, what a heated conversation I am about to interrupt," Bernard greeted, clearly in a good mood.

"So critics were finally fair to you," Artemis said in return, packing all the papers in his suitcase.

"If it hadn't been for you, Artemis, they would've never -"

"I said the truth. But now I would like to move to the point why I visited you today. You better take a sit, Bernard." Bernard followed his advice, sitting down beside Minerva. "I'd better start from the end. In a month or so you'll hear the news about my body found in a car accident."

Bernard turned white. Minerva half-fainted from shock. "Why?" he whispered, holding Minerva close, so she wouldn't fall. "You are not going to…"

"No, I am not going to commit suicide. I am staging my death and I came to say good bye to you."

"But what for? What possible reason you can have for such actions?"

"Because for this world Artemis Fowl II must stop his existence. I can't tell you the details, please, forgive me for this. But I can tell you that we will still keep in touch, I will be visiting you at least two times a year."

"But where are you going? Why now? What happened? Why can't you tell us? We are your friends!"

"It is not only my secret, and you will do just fine without me. Take care of them, Bernard."

"Them?"

"Them."

………………..

Artemis flew to Italy with mixed feelings. He knew it would be hard for them, for him, but in reality it was even more difficult. Being practically alone all his life, Artemis couldn't imagine that someday there would be people who cared enough for him to be distressed about his death. Quite a lot of individuals will surely be happy about his demise, but Artemis didn't care about them or the criminal world in general. Right now he had to prepare to face his family.

The plane was almost empty except for him and a group of young men, who annoyed Artemis to no end by their noisy chatting. He turned to see what the commotion was about.

'_Former classmates, what a strange joke of Fortune,_' Artemis thought, looking at six dandies, who were leisurely sprawled on the seats of the first class. After another hour he couldn't take it anymore and approached the group. "I understand that you are eager to get all the pleasure out of inheriting a fortune, Jameson, but can you not be so loud about it?"

The guys quieted for a second, surprised by the sudden interruption, but then recognition dawned onto them.

"If it isn't the famous freak Artemis Fowl…" the blond drawled with a smirk.

"I don't appreciate when my father is called a freak," Artemis cut him off.

"Oh, excu-u-use me, I forgot that you are the second Fowl freak. Has your experiment on eternal youth elixir gone wrong and you remained a child?" The question was met with a collective laughter, not from Artemis of course.

"You taunted me at school as a boy and now you taunt me as a man. So who hasn't grown up then?"

"Shut your gap, Fowl!"

"Doctor Fowl to you. And, now, please excuse me. I would like to finish my flight peacefully."

"All your science titles won't help you to get laid!"

That phrase made Artemis stop on his tracks. '_So they think they hit a sore spot, huh?_' Artemis fumed, rubbing his new ring, which he found a strange habit of playing with. '_You think, that all women are at your feet and nobody will like such pygmy as me? How I want to just Mesmerize you in doing something stupid and humiliating…_' "The scientific degrees have other purpose then seducing air-headed girls for one night stands. As for getting laid, as you put it, I am going to be married soon."

"You? Married? Don't be ridiculous! She must be insane or something!"

"Oh, yes. She is quite something. You'd better sit up straight, we will be landing soon." '_Fowl Villa, here I come_.'

……………….

Artemis left the villa hours later with a heavy heart. He asked for everyone to be there because he needed to make an important announcement. Nobody even asked where he was going, because a mere fact that Artemis would leave them forever made Angeline devastated and Juliet went into hysterics. Artemis saying that he will still be alive and visit them didn't console them women in the least.

Artemis also informed them about arrangements he made concerning the manor which was to go to the research institute and his will with which he had established a fund for twins and several other donations, also certain sums were left for his parents and Juliet. Hopefully, the tax inspectors won't be interested in where went half of his estate that he transferred to the bank of the Lower Elements.

All in all, the visit made Artemis gloomy and slightly depressed. At that moment he really wished for Holly to be beside him. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back, he still had a lot of things to do…

………………

A month passed. Artemis was steadily settling in Haven. He tried to make his 'luggage' from the aboveground as small as possible, but it still took two ships to bring it all down. After work Holly helped Artemis to unpack.

"I know girls have a lot of things, but this preposterous," she said, surrounded by boxes, crates, CDs and stuff she didn't even know the name of.

"I wanted everything precious for me to be here. Be thankful that I haven't brought my library, if I had then you would've been _buried_ under it."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Still, I am sure half of it is useless junk. What's this, for example?" Holly asked, kicking a large crate.

"That's, Holly, is a very valuable asset. My first Nobel Prize."

"I thought, it was just a medal or something, not something this big."

"This is the invention I got it for. Want to check it out?"

"Why not? Must be something grand."

"Just a really practical thing. I called her Betty."

"You made yourself a woman?" Holly asked through giggles.

"Very funny, Holly. Very funny. I made myself a housekeeper. It's really hard to keep the manor presentable, not to mention comfortable," Artemis answered, opening the crate to reveal a shiny robot that looked like a classical housekeeper, except for the face.

"It has my face," Holly stated, fixing her gaze on the robot's head.

"Uuuum… Does it offend you?" Artemis asked hesitantly.

"Well, I don't know…" she drawled, tracing the metallic features.

"I can change it if you want."

"I am just thinking what your guests will say when they see _my_ face on _your housekeeper_. What will they think of me?"

"Yes, this can be a problem. I'll change it bit then. Can you bring it to me?"

"Bring you what?"

"A face."

"Are you seriou?"

"Of course, I am."

"And where do you suggest I find one?"

"I suggest fairy database, preferably of already dead fairies. Then it won't be recognized by anyone."

"Sometimes you really make me doubt your sanity, Arty."

"Tell me when you come to a definite conclusion."

"I surely will. By the way, Foaly said that there would be an interesting Mud Men program on TV tonight. It is just about to begin."

"Interesting for who? For Foaly and I or to you and I?"

"Don't tease me about my average intelligence. He said that it will be interesting for everyone, mentioned something about broadcasting it on the main Haven square."

"I am intrigued. What can be so important?"

"Let's find out."

They took places on large red sofa in front of an enormous TV and Artemis switched on the channel that was linked to Mud Men television.

At first they saw a beautiful green lawn. Flowers and trees were placed here and there. Then a long processing of people dressed in black appeared on the screen. In the head of the processing was an ivory coffin held by three men and a woman. When the camera zoomed in Holly gasped and Artemis paled. The people holding the coffin were Artemis Fowl I, Bernard, Juliet and her husband. The camera moved higher and Holly held her breath. She didn't want to see the coffin's occupants even if she knew who exactly was there. Despite Holly's pleas, there he lay in his trademark Armani suit with the mask of complete solitude and peace, Artemis Fowl II. The coffin was placed above the grave and everyone took their places on the black chairs.

"Thank you all for coming here today," mister Fowl began, taking the stand. "I am sure it is great loss not only for us, his family and close friends, but to all present here. I won't talk much because, unfortunately I couldn't spent a lot of time with my brilliant son. Still I want to say that even if we grew apart lately, he did a lot for his family. We all loved him despite his difficulties and he loved all of us in his own way. He will always remain in our hearts as a son to be proud of. That's all I wanted to say," he finished in a cracking voice and joined a tear eyed Angeline in the first row.

Next on the stand were Bernard and Minerva, with an already showing belly. "We are standing here together," Bernard began, "because if it hadn't been for Artemis we would've never been together. Fate made him our cupid and I'm really thankful to the both.

He was a complicated person, but he was certainly an artist at heart. He never showed it unfortunately, but I am sure quite a number of people know what I am talking about."

"And from my part," Minerva took the word, "I want to say that Artemis was a wonderful friend. Even if we met rarely he helped me a lot. I am not talking now about managing my business or sorting my financial affairs. I am talking about psychological support during my times of despair and his help in overcoming them. We will surely miss him."

The third speaker was an old but solid cooking man. "Hello, I don't think that you know me. I am Benjamin Dunn, the curator of Art Museum in Venice. I am not here only because of the big donation this extraordinary man made for our museum. I was surprised he did, we met only two years ago. But in those two years, I learned that young Fowl had all the right to be called extraordinary. I have a wide circle of acquaintances, but nobody knew about art as much as Artemis Fowl II. I am not talking about the incredible knowledge base, but the taste to see and understand true beauty."

After the museum curator was another senior man. "Mister Fowl said this death would be a loss to the people present here. He was wrong. It is the loss for the Ireland, to the society in general, if not the world. I met him only once, when I finally got an appointment in the Fowl Manor. I made a proposal to him then, I asked him for permission to write his biography. Of course, it sounds funny, why write a biography of someone who is only 25. The only answer that I received was, 'If you manage'. Frankly speaking, I haven't. Not for the lack of trying, of course. I started my research and came to the following conclusion – he was everywhere and nobody knew where he had been or would be. Half of the information was controversial. Nobody knew who Artemis Fowl II really was. Some knew him as a brilliant hacker, others as a smart psychologist, some, as already was mentioned, as an art critic. Of course there are other areas like nanotechnology, chemistry, ecology, engineering, architecture, archeology, the list goes on.

I am sure, if it hadn't been for that accident not only I would've stood in line to write the biography of Artemis Fowl II."

After him was a never ending row of orators – academics, curators of Artemis's thesis, artists, historians, professors of universities where Artemis studied, representatives of different organizations for which he worked and every one of them said only good words about the deceased.

The last one was quite peculiar. He was clearly from the South, so black his skin color was. "Hello," he began with a heavy accent. "I am not exactly sure that I have the right to be here, because I've never seen Artemis Fowl in person, still I am in great debt to him. I would like to tell you a story. It happened about two years ago. My daughter of ten years old was kidnapped by the Chili mafia and demands for ransom were sent to me. To make long story short I managed to contact the FBI. They certainly didn't want to mess with the Chili mafia. Still they gave me a phone number and said that Artemis Fowl could help me not for free, but that was another matter. The whole ordeal was covered with mystery, but I had nothing to loose. I called. Certainly an inhuman voice answered and told me to inform it about my problem. I did. Two hours later I was called back to be asked about the details. The ransom was 4 million dollars, the voice said he would bring my girl back for 800 000 dollars and an antic Aztec plate I kept at home. I didn't ask how he knew about the plate, I just agreed. Seven hours later my daughter rang the door bell to our house. The next morning I made the money transfer and sent the plate to given contact information. Three months later I saw my plate in History museum in Peru.

I came all the way here to say thank you to the savior of my daughter. How? Why? When? I don't know or care. All I know is that he returned happiness into my life."

The tombstone read: Artemis Fowl II, the lonely genius in his world full of people.

By the end of the ceremony Artemis's shoulder was completely soaked by Holly's tears. She didn't stop crying even when the soil was replaced and the coffin was completely covered.

"What is it with you, Holly? I am right beside you and alive. What is there to be sad about?"

"But that body 'snif' was just like you 'snif'. I hate funerals. And all those people… Why did you decide to leave them? They love, appreciate, even admire you. Why trade that world for ours?"

"Because I am very selfish and because there is not only an artist in my heart."

………………

A week later the final box was unpacked and Artemis called his friends to be guests on his house warming.

"Nice place you have here, Artemis," Mulch commented, looking around and evaluating the valuable assets as a professional thief.

"I didn't install my surveillance systems that were in the manor, because the fairy technology gives much more opportunities in this area. And believe me, my flat is quite equipped."

"And why are you giving me this lecture?" Mulch asked with a look of innocence.

"Just keep up the conversation," Artemis threw lightly, but by the look in his eyes, Mulch knew that friends or not, Artemis would destroy him if Mulch dared to steal anything from Artemis's flat.

When everybody was sitting Foaly proclaimed a toast, "Welcome to the fairy world, Artemis! Welcome to Haven!"


	10. Formal Visits

**Chapter Ten: Formal Visits**

"I can't believe it!" Holly exclaimed during the usual breakfast with Artemis.

"What is so unbelievable, Holly?"

"The decided to hold a ball! They haven't done it in _centuries_!"

"Oh, that's why you are so worked up. I am glad you've got an invitation too. It would've been dull there without you."

"How can it be dull for you? The ball is in your honor. You'll be surrounded by those sluts who will want a piece of you or your money. Disgusting."

"Then why don't you accompany me? You will protect me from all the gold diggers."

"That would be a total disaster. I don't even have a dress to begin with."

"That won't be problem."

"And why is that?"

"I have one designed especially for you."

"And why do you have it? Maybe the ball was entirely _your_ idea?"

"No, I brought it as a present. This brilliant idea came from Foaly. I merely agreed. It promises to be interesting. I've never seen you in a dress before."

"Well, I look pathetic in one."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh stuff it. Fortunately, I have two more weeks to get used to the idea. What carrot worm possessed Foaly to think of a ball?"

"Maybe he wants to officially introduce his wife into society."

"Caballine will surely have dress problems", Holly said with giggles. "Wait a second, am I coming to the ball with you as your _date_?"

"I suppose so. But if you mind, I can come as _your_ date."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's the same thing. But it's only for the ball, right?"

"Only for the ball," Artemis agreed with a strangled smile.

…………………….

The class was a buzz. Their teacher promised them a special meeting that day. The opinions about the coming guest differed. Some thought of him as an enemy, some as genius, a criminal mastermind, a Mud Man, a hero, some didn't even have any opinion at all. But despite the variety of their point of views, everybody was intrigued. Intrigued to finally meet Artemis Fowl in the flesh.

The door to the classroom opened a crack and everyone held their breaths and released it in disappointment because it was only their teacher. Their disappointment was so great that the pupils didn't notice that their teacher was alone.

"Class, please welcome our guest for the class meeting, Artemis Fowl II."

"Good day, children," Artemis greeted with a smile.

His words were met by silence and shocked glances. News traveled quickly around Haven and they already knew he was an elf now. But the change was truly drastic: the hair, the casual outfit, the smile, the eyes that were not cold and calculating, but warm and welcoming.

"I am really glad to be here. Especially after I found out that I was part of the curriculum now. Anyone will be flattered, I am not an exceptence. You must know me really well since Will did that brilliant report of his. I myself was surprised at how exactly the description of my personality had been captured in his report. I heard you hadn't given him the highest mark for it, had you?" Artemis asked, turning to the teacher.

"Well, I don't remember anymore. I assign such reports for every class."

"Strange, none beside Willy attempted to contact me about the matter. Still his one was perfect and true, I can verify it. That's why I demand changing his mark for it," Artemis finished with notes of steel in his voice that made even the teacher flinch. "Now when this is settled, I am open up for questions."

Seeing all his classmates have chickened out, one of the Whisky brothers raised his hand.

"Yes, Winky?"

"Hey! How did you know I was Winky?"

"This is your question? I'll answer anyway. I am not blind, that's why I know who is who. Anyone who had the opportunity to examine you all together will instantly know the difference. So your real question was…"

"How are you going to stop the earthquakes?"

"Good question. I am not going to do anything. Fighting Nature is futile and fatal. As you must have noticed the earthquakes are less frequent now. The reason of them starting in the first place was a crack in Earth crust under Haven where magma decided to reside, but there were obstacles on its way so it had to crush them; the flooding energy will be over soon so the magma is going to stop moving and with that the earthquakes. We just need to wait. Next question."

"What did you do for the FBI?"

"And how do you know I did anything for them?"

"Well, it was mentioned on your… your…"

"My what?"

"Your funeral," someone whispered.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. I can't openly tell you what I did, because it is classified information and too scary to tell such pure children like you. I can't say there was anything heroic in my accomplishments during my fulfilling the assignments for the FBI. I did it for payment or favors for the future. It was good and most importantly exciting business. I am sure the spirit of adventure won't die in me for some time. They turned to me because with my brain and short body I could do a lot more than an average agent. And you know that sometimes an organization doesn't want to take responsibility for some actions, so they hire somebody from the outside."

"Considering what you just said, do you think about joining the LEP?"

"Actually I don't know. My services will be always required there, but I will hardly manage to work under the current steaming Commander. I haven't worked in a team for quite some time so I must relearn doing it.

It is really hard to do everything on your own. Not in the sense that you can't delegate a part of work to your partner; but if you work alone, you know that nobody will back you up and nobody will catch you if you fall. One mistake and you are done for."

"But you don't make mistakes!"

"Everyone does. It is impossible to calculate everything out. Accidents happen all the time. Once I was in Dubai and – Well, that's not interesting."

"Please!" "Please tell us!" "Tell us!"

"Okay, even if it quite embarrassing. So I am on my way to retrieve one ancient item from one sheikh in Dubai. I have everything ready: blueprints of the house, guards' timetables, all technical equipment was in perfect condition as always. The only thing I didn't know was that sheikh decided to renovate this floor with new cement. So I somehow get stuck in fresh cement fully understanding that if I don't move in several minutes I was done for. What do you thin I did then?"

"You didn't cut off your legs, that's for sure," someone from the back grunted.

"No, I didn't. Any other variants?"

"You took off your shoes?"

"I couldn't. I could've been traced by them."

"You stepped out of your shoes and took them with you so not to leave a trace?"

"You are near already. So? Who will crack this nut?" Silence greeted him. Everybody's faces were screwed in concentration. "It was quite simple really. I stepped out of there, took the shoes, smoldered the footprints and put a nearby vase to cover my presence there in the first place. I know it wasn't the best of examples of an accident that can seriously screw the whole operation up. Different things can happen, like any part of the equipment can be broken, which is absolutely unacceptable of course, but still; or you underestimate your opponent… Anything can happen. The most important thing of course is not to lose your head and do everything to return the lost control over the situation. Does anyone of you want to become a LEP officer in the future?" Ten hands went up, three of them shot up by girls. "So the LEP is quite popular nowadays, huh? I'll be surely to inform the current Commander about it. She will be glad to know she has many recruits for the future."

"What is your relationship with Commander Short?" one of the girls blurted out, before anyone could stop her.

Artemis's right hand itched, but his face expression remained calm and smiley. "We are good friends," he answered and that was it.

No stories about how they trusted each other, about how many times they saved each other lives, how he cared for her… No, that couldn't be told at the moment. It was not only because such things should remain between him and Holly, but also because Artemis knew if he started he would never stop talking about her.

The children waited for continuation but none came. They were clearly disappointed, not only because girls saw there good gossip material, but, well, it was intriguing how they managed to work together being practically opposites.

"Any other questions?"

A shy looking girl raised her hand. "In Willy's report, it was mentioned that you are Doctor of Art. What is art?"

Artemis deadpanned. He was so shocked that couldn't talk for a whole minute. "You don't what art is?" His question was met with twenty-four black faces. "You don't teach children to draw?" Artemis asked, turning to the teacher.

"What for?"

"What for?! But how can you develop imagination, taste, and creativity?! I can't even list all the purposes of art's presence in a child's life because it is so long. It is impossible to exactly determine what art is because it is everywhere. In form of the buildings you live in and in designs of your clothes. Everything from a pencil sketch to an artist's masterpiece can be called art…"

During the next half an hour the young fairies listened openmouthed to Artemis's lecture about art, about its importance in world's history and development of mankind. About numerous styles and colors a piece of art can be created in and so on and so forth. Artemis always declined proposals from universities to become a lector, but that day he somehow felt obliged to show those children the beauty of art.

"Well, it is pointless to just talk about it, you must see it with your own eyes to understand," Artemis said, taking a deep breath after a long speech. "Though I don't have anything with me, everything is in my apartment. I wish we could go there, but…"

"We don't have anything else scheduled today," Wally pointed out. "Please, teacher, can we go?"

The teacher looked at the puppy faces of her pupils and nodded, even of reluctantly. "But it will be you responsibility, Mister Fowl."

"Of course, madam."

The trip to Artemis's apartment was noisy and exciting. Everyone, even the Whisky brothers, who were techs to the last brain cell, were eager to experience this mysterious world of art.

"Now, now, don't take the door down," Artemis sushed the children. "First of all, I ask you not to wander around because there is a security system around the flat, so if anyone of you cross the wrong laser beam half of the LEP be here in five minutes and we don't want that to see what angry Commander Short looks like, believe me. Okay, you promise me not to break anything?"

"We promise," they answered in unison.

"Good." Artemis pressed his hand to the handprint-reading device on the door, then pressed several buttons and the door opened. "Welcome," he uttered, stepping in and leading the amazed kids to the back part of the flat until they stopped in front of a massive looking door. "I call this room a studio. I keep here my paints and drawing equipment, also my albums, but less talking more action." He unlocked the door the same way as the main one and ushered everybody in. "Okay, make groups of four and sit down. Sorry, but I don't have any chairs or sofas here so the floor is the only option." While they were making themselves comfortable on the floor, Artemis took six albums from the shelf. "Each album had drawings of nature of different countriesy. The country name is written on the front. Ask if there are questions."

The albums were distributed and the discussion has begun. Albums and opinions were exchanged back and forth. To Artemis's observative eyes the young fairies looked really interested.

"Are these things real?" A girl asked, pointing to a echerry blossome on the paper.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a real tree like this somewhere?"

"Of course. All drawn objects exist in reality, but it isn't a rule. You can draw whatever your imagination tells you to."

"You mean, we can also do that?"

"Certainly. Anyone can draw, especially during childhood. More complicated things must be taught but simple drawing is available to everyone. Care to try?"

There was a pause and then crying of "Yeah!" "Yes!" "Cool!" filled the room.

"Good. I'll get some paper and pencils and we will go to the living room. It is too stuffy here."

After another hour, Artemis's living room was unrecognizable. All armchairs, sofas, carpets and other surfaces were occupied by children who were vigorously scratching something on middle-sized pieces of paper. Their first task was to draw their homes and families, and they were very anxious to fulfill it. One boy was so engrossed in his work that didn't notice a vase on the table near him and accidentally knocked it off.

The moment the vase was moved a loud siren filled up the room. The boy paled. "I am sorry. I haven't seen it… It just happened," he stuttered.

"Don't worry," Artemis reassured. "No harm done. I have carpets especially for this purpose," he said, returning the vase back onto the table. The siren instantly died down. "Just be more careful. This vase, as everything in the room is very valuable to me. Does anyone want a snack?" Receiving a collective positive answer Artemis went to give instructions to Betty. His way back was interrupted by a doorbell.

Artemis opened the door to see a panting Holly behind it. "Four minutes. I think this is a record," were his greeting words.

"What?" Holly asked, trying to stabilize her breathing.

"You came in four minutes instead of five. Unfortunately, there was no need to rush. The alarm went off by accident. Please, accept my apologies. I'll just shut everything down, because I am sure this wasn't the last item that will fall down today," Artemis said with dread.

"What in Frond's name is going on here?"

"Oh, sorry, come in. It's a bit crazy around here. We have an art lesson so to say. We were about to have lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"Well, since you pulled me out of a very important but extremely boring meeting… no, I don't mind."

Upon entering the living room, Holly asked again, "What in Frond's name is going on here?"

The children instantly quieted down, seeing the LEP Commander and remembering Artemis's words about her angry demeanor.

"I told you, we are having an art class. Don't pay attention to us, continue your work. I'll be checking on it soon. I just invited Commander to have lunch with me. She is not going to arrest anyone."

Through the papers scattered around Artemis guided Holly to his chair, but it was too small for two. Wordlessly, he took a place on the floor, this way inviting her to his chair.

"So what is really going on here?" Holly whispered.

"Well, Willy told Foaly that it would be interesting and educational to invite me to their classroom meeting, because he did a report about me six years ago. So Foaly suggested it to the teacher and she agreed, not without protest on her part I think. During our meeting came out that they didn't know what art was and I decided to show them."

"This is crazy, Arty."

"I seem to do a lot of crazy things lately. Coming to Haven was one of them."

"Don't start this again. You have a pretty good apartment. The furnishing is really good. You said you had a copy of the three-piece you gave me. I don't see it here."

"It is in my room. Do you want to see it?"

"Why not?"

They stood up and as quietly as possible left the living room through the other door not to disturb the others. Two pixies who sat the closest to them couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"His room?"

"Just friends?"

Meanwhile Artemis was showing Holly his private quarters. The place where he kept all he precious and priceless possessions. Paintings being one of them.

"First time in my life I am jealous of you," Holly said, looking around the room.

"Why?"

"I don't have so much money to buy really nice things. You saw my flat. It is so average. It is okay and everything, but… It doesn't have any me in it. And yours is so beautiful. All this antiquity and paintings and tapestries… Even this bed. I would've given a lot for this bed."

"It is too big for one. You tend to get lonely, sleeping on it. I am sure you will get such an apartment for yourself one day."

"Yeah, yeah, in my dreams maybe."

"So have you decided about the ball?"

"What was there to decided? We agreed to go together, right?"

"Just making sure." '_I can't believe myself! I am starting to get nervous! About what? Our first date? God help me. If not then, then never._' "I hear Betty coming with our lunch. Hopefully my living room is still in one piece."

"You started it."

……………

The night of the ball came too fast for Holly. Her dress was delivered early in the morning in a lovely wrapped box. It was absolutely perfect, but that didn't make Holly feel any better. It was the first ball conducted in at least five hundred years. She wasn't even born at that time. She didn't know what to do, how to talk, how to dance for Heaven's sake! And going with Artemis was making her even more nervous. He was coming to pick her up in half an hour and she wasn't even dressed yet!

Exactly on time Holly heard someone ringing the doorbell.

"Come in! It isn't locked!" she shouted, struggling with the zipper on the back and loosing the battle.

"Are you ready?" came Artemis's voice from the hall.

"No! Come here and help me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Please, zip it up, I can't reach," Holly explained her trouble, organizing the hem of her dress thus not seeing Artemis enter the room. If she had seen him she would've noticed firstly shock and then hot desire in his glance at her practically fully opened back. He came closer, trying to control his emotions and passions. He almost succeeded, but his hands thought otherwise. They, as he, craved to touch her, to feel her heat on his skin. So before Artemis could rationally analyze the situation, his hand was tracing Holly's backbone.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out, paralyzed by his touch that kept heating up her back.

"I am zipping up your dress," Artemis answered now doing exactly what he was saying, but is hand lingered there slightly longer then necessary.

"Thank you, I guess," Holly uttered hesitantly and finally looking at herself in the mirror. "How do I look then?"

"Beautiful as always."

"If it hadn't been for this dress - "

"Nonsense," Artemis interrupted her, "You are beautiful as you are, with the dress or without it." '_What have I just said? Hopefully she didn't notice the slip of my naughty tongue._'

"Uuuuh… Thank you for the compliment," Holly drawled, starting to feel ridiculous.

"It still needs the final touch. Close your eyes."

Holly did as told and in moment she felt a slight weight on her neck. "You shouldn't have, Arty - Holy Frond!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes and seeing a 'collar' of sapphires and tiny diamonds in gold.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! It is gorgeous and it is perfect for this indigo dress. But you still shouldn't have…"

"Actually it is Minerva's present. For you."

"For me? But she doesn't know about my existence!"

"She said, "To the one you are leaving me for."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Minerva is a wise woman and she also knows me quite well. But I also have a present for you." A pendant with a dark brown stone soon found itself on Holly's neck. "In return for the ring you gave me."

"Thank you. I fell so awkward in all this. I don't remember when was the last time I wore a dress. I bet I'll fall down on the stairs."

"I will be near and catch you. Shall we?"

Holly finally looked Artemis over. He was wearing a black suit with satin lapels that outlines his athletic figure. "Why don't you braid you hair anymore?"

"Huh?"

"In the laboratories. You had your hair braided. You look… better that way."

"Actually I braided it only for working out or action missions, but if you insist…" Artemis took off the satin band and started to braid his hair when Holly stopped him.

"Can I?"

Artemis only nodded and sat down on a nearby chair. He was pleasantly surprised by her actions, only the thought that Holly noticed the change in his hairstyle warmed him up inside.

"All set. We can go now."

"Do you know who will be there?" Artemis asked, getting comfortable on the back seat of the rented caddy.

"How am I supposed to know? Well, the Council, Foaly and Caballine must be there, the numerous heads of governmental structures, honored citizens, head of big companies and so on. You know, boring people."

"Will it offend you if I say that I don't consider them boring?"

"Well, not as boring as theirre wives, that's for you sure. And I won't be able to avoid them."

"I can't help you with that. I've never deaialed with the wives of my business partners, but I can rescue you if you give me a sign."

"That makes life so much better," Hholly said with a sigh.

Soon they reached their destination – the pavilion of restaurant "Fairy Paradise". The building was heavily decorated with lights and colorful bands. The view reminded Artemis of the Oscars ceremony. Of course, they couldn't enter unnoticed being the guests of honor, so the moment they stepped onto the ground, the buzz rose around the building entrance. The press was ready.

Artemis noticed Holly visible shivering. "Are you cold?"

"No, I just hate reporters. I am still not used to them even if I, as the LEP Commander, must cooperate with them all the time."

"I'll handle it."

In a second they were surrounded by reporters who shouted out there questions all at the same time. Someone actually managed to voice the question of the hour.

"Why did you come together? Is this a date?"

Holly's hold on Artemis's hand became tighter. He acknowledged the movement and replied for both of them. "We are here as friends." He didn't add, "and nothing more," on purpose, so not to put end to this, at least for himself.

Before reporters could ask anything else, the pair disappeared inside the building.

"Finally! The man of the hour!" Foaly greeted them near the snack table. "Who is it this with you? How did you managed to grab such a girl so fast?"

"Let me introduce her then. Holly Short, sounds familiar?" Artemis asked, trying to laugh.

"This gorgeous fairy is Holly?!"

"Who else, pony boy?" Holly responded in a painfully familiar commanding voice.

"Uh, huh. I am sorry then. Who would've thought…"

"Apology accepted. Thank you for the compliment, by the way. Where is Caballine?"

"Oh, somewhere with the girls, discussing her last recipe. Our kitchen has been turned into a laboratory, she is constantly mixing something there."

"Should I say hello to her?" Holly suggested with a tortured expression on her face.

"This is the question of courtesy. Remember what we talked about earlier. Just a sign," Artemis reassured Holly, pushing her towards the corner where gathered quite a number of women.

"What was that crap about the sign?" Foaly grunted when Holly left them.

"Holly doesn't want to be a part of women's gossip exchange, that's all."

"So what is this sign?"

"I don't know, but I am sure I'll understand. Let's sit down. I hope, I'll be free to talk to you before I am noticed by the ball organizers."

They took places behind on of the tables, Artemis sitting by the wall. Foaly couldn't help but notice that only one Artemis's eyes was looking at him, the other one was directed towards the group of women.

"I heard you had spoken to the school principal," Foaly started the conversation.

"Yes, I had. I was beyond indignation by the fact that children here were not taught art, even simple drawing. So I proposed my services. Of course, the principle told me he must consult the authorities and so on. As you understand, that didn't satisfy me so I proposed another variant. Next week we are opening an Art class on voluntary basis. If it is popular enough, the subject will be added to the curriculum."

"So you'll be an Art school teacher?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you surely could do something more sufficient to your high status."

"I don't have any status here."

"You are Artemis Fowl II, you are a genius, D'Arvit!"

"And what do you suggest?"

"Well, you could open your own laboratory, you always wanted to invent stuff."

"And always compete with you on the way? No, Foaly, this is your niche, I don't even want to try to take it. On the other hand, I had seven very rough years. Practically every week I was on different ends of the world. I am not saying that I am tired and want to settle down and have an ordinary life. No, the need for adventure will never die in me. And who told you I couldn't invent while being a teacher?" Artemis finished with a wink.

"You are a dangerous man, Artemis Fowl."

"Don't I know it."

Meanwhile Holly was suffering, listening to the gossip hens of Haven. She suffered not because of the gossip itself, but because of the subject of it. The subject being her 'date' for tonight – the great but mysterious Artemis Fowl. And they all wanted to solve the mystery by bombarding Holly with questions. She tried to answer as tactfully as possible, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. The worst thing about it was that Caballine just added fuel to the fire, agitating the women. Holly wanted to scream already, "You are all united for Haven's sake! You have your own men already!"

The tight group around here made Holly dizzy from the lack of oxygen and she tried to loose her necklace to get some air, but it was quite impossible.

"Good evening, Ladies," came Artemis's voice out of nowhere. "What a gentleman I am, leaving my companion like that. If you'll excuse us…"

"What was that?" Holly asked, coming to her senses and realizing that she was already on the dance floor.

"That was me, rescuing you, as we settled before."

"Oh. You said 'your companion', not 'your date'."

"Because you are not my date tonight, as we also settled earlier."

"Because we are here as friends," Holly stated as trying to persuade herself. "Are we just friends, Arty?" she whispered, finding the courage not only to ask, but to look into his eyes at that moment.

"It is for you to decide, my dear Holly."


	11. The Truth

**WARNING: EXTREME OCCness****! Don't flame because I warned you!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth**

Artemis's speech, five dances and two bottles of champagne later, Holly and Artemis sat on a love seat with Holly's head on his shoulder, because she couldn't hold it on her own.

"Holly, you are drunk."

"As if _you_ are sober, Arty."

"I am not, but I at least can think straight and my head is telling me to take you home."

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay here."

"I am taking you home, no objections."

"Okay, okay. As if I could object you."

With slight difficulty, Artemis reached their caddy, holding Holly by her waist to keep her steady. They took their places and Artemis told the driver Holly's address.

"We are not going there!" Holly protested.

"Why not?"

"We are going to your place."

"What for?" Artemis asked with bewilderment.

"I want you to do something with me. No, for me," holly corrected herself, but it was too late, the driver heard her. It wasn't difficult to put one and one together, and when Artemis nodded and ordered to return to his apartment… Well, the driver surely knew what he would tell his wife after work.

"So what do you want me to do, Holly?" Artemis asked when they entered his apartment.

"I want you to draw my portrait. Who knows when again I'll put a dress."

"But there will be at least a hundred of photos made tonight. I am sure at least one will suit you."

"I want _you_ to draw my portrait. You know how to picture the real me."

"As you wish. Where do you like to pose?"

"On the brown sofa in your living room. I really like it."

Before Artemis could say a word, Holly was on her way. The whole situation puzzled him. Making Holly's portrait was the last thing on his mind when she asked him to bring her here. Okay, maybe there was only one thought, but that wasn't the case anyway.

Entering the living room with needed equipment, Artemis found Holly already occupying his favorite sofa. The view stopped him on his tracks. Holly looked like a diva. Her half-lying posture was relaxed but at the same time showing how powerful she can be. Her eyes weren't glassy anymore from alcohol - she refreshed herself. Now they were shining that special energy that only Holly Short possessed.

"Why are you standing there? I am ready."

"Um, yes." Artemis positioned the easel and made the first bold strokes with oil paint. He knew that it was impossible to finish the portrait overnight, but it didn't matter. There was something sacred in the moment. Holly let him see her from the inside. Yes, she was drunk, but it didn't matter either. All that really mattered was he was finally painting his muse for real.

Artemis worked for several hours when he finally noticed that Holly had fallen asleep. He was faced with a dilemma: to leave Holly where she was or…'_Well, it is big enough_' taking her into his arms and bringing her to his bedroom.

……………………

Holly slept wonderfully. She didn't remember when she slept so well. But the sleep left her and she opened her eyes to see a yellow wall. She didn't have any yellow wall in her bedroom. She sat up and looked around, coming to conclusion that she was in Artemis's bedroom and, more importantly, in his bed. Holly swiftly looked down to see that she was in the same attire minus the sapphire necklace that that was lying on the nightstand safe and sound.

Looking to to her right, Holly noticed the black braid above the sheets.

'_So he didn't leave me like the previous time we slept together. Holly Short! What are you thinking?! You and you friend Artemis Fowl have never slept together! You just… shared one bed. Two times already_.'

She must've been thinking pretty loudly, because Artemis started to stir. He pressed several buttons on his nightstand and sat up still with closed eyes.

"Good morning," Holly said hesitantly, not knowing what his reaction on her presence in his bed will be. She certainly didn't know how she got there.

"Good morning," Artemis greeted in return, opening his eyes and sending a smile to Holly. "Was it as good as you thought?"

"What?" she asked, beginning to become scared of not knowing exactly what she did the night before.

"The bed. You praised it the last time you were here."

"Oh, the bed," she exhaled with relief. "Yeah, the bed is great. How did I actually get here?"

"I brought you here after we - "

"After we what?!" Holly exclaimed with pure panic.

"After you fell asleep while I was doing your portrait. You don't remember anything?"

"Well, I don't remember anything after the portrait. Thank Haven, we didn't do anything."

"Didn't do what?"

"Oh, don't look at me with those laughing eyes! You know what I am talking about!"

"But fairies don't have sex."

His plain and to the point statement shocked Holly to muteness. After a minute of silence she managed to ask, "And how do _you_ know?"

"You said so yourself, 'A new fairy appears every twenty years'."

"Well, you were eleven at that time! It has parents, you know."

"So fairies do have sex."

"But not like that… Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" Holly groaned.

"I agree that having such conversation in bed isn't quite appropriate. We can continue during breakfast. But you must change first." '_Why don't my sentences come the right way lately?_'

"I don't have anything else to put on."

"But I do." Artemis left the bed, revealing the fact that he also didn't undress the previous night (to which Holly was really grateful). He rummaged in his wardrobe and gave Holly a white t-shirt and black slacks. "Hopefully, they won't fall off."

"I really hope so too."

After taking showers and dressing, Artemis and Holly found themselves in the kitchen where Betty served them a fabulous breakfast.

"You've never explained your drastic image change, Arty."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night was the first time I saw you wearing a suit. When did you start to dress casually?"

"Oh, that. Well, firstly tell me, how many fine Armani suits were dirted, ripped and damaged beyond repair during our escapades?"

"Many?"

"A lot, I can assure you. Secondly, when I started to work out, I needed sports wear. Then I realized that casual clothes are much comfortable to do different stuff and there was no point in wearing suits at the manor where nobody saw me."

"What do you mean nobody? There must've been somebody to cook for you, do your laundry and stuff."

"I had three Bettys for that purposes, they had different names of course. There other two were Leila and Kate. And certainly my devoted secretary, Lily."

"Devoted secretary?" Holly asked with a frown.

"Someone was needed to fill up my schedule while I was away. Maybe I'll bring her here some day."

"You mean to say she is a robot?"

"Indeed. I couldn't entrust my secrets to a human. That would've been too dangerous. A robot is certainly more productive, works 24/7 and never makes mistakes, its information is always accurate. I understand it sounds strange. How cold must I be to live with only four robots for five years and not complaining about being lonely. Of course I was lonely, especially after Butler died, that's why I started taking climbing lessons."

"To fight loneliness?"

"To fight my fears. Fears not to survive alone. Climbing is a special sport. Usually it is done in groups; each member must wholly trust the others to give them his life, but you also can climb alone. In this case everything depends on you. Nobody will pull you up if you come down. That way I learned to fight alone without hiding behind somebody's back. Climbing also helps me to relax: you, nature and no-one else. It really returns peace to your mind and soul."

Artemis's tale was interrupted by the buzz of his communicator. He pushed the buttons to release the display with Foaly's grim face.

"So it is true then," he uttered with a deep frown; the display size allowed him to see both Artemis and Holly.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked, making himself another toast.

"That you two left together after the ball."

"We came together too. We had only one caddy, it was impossible to do otherwise."

"Okay. Have you seen today's headlines?"

"We are having breakfast, Foaly. What do you think? I don't open my computer before breakfast just to read news that doesn't concern me."

"That's the point, boy. That you are having breakfast_ together_ and Holly is wearing_ your_ clothes!"

"So what's the fuss?" Holly decided to join the conversation.

"It is all over the new! The LEP Commander got drunk and spent the night in her supposed to-be friend's apartment!"

"So?" Artemis asked evenly.

"What do you mean 'so'? It is a catastrophe! Holly's reputation is ruined!"

"I am still here," hHolly protested, but weakly. She knew what outcome of this could be. She will be decommissioned from the post of her dreams, and this won't be the worst of things.

"By that said you mean that the commander can't have private life? Is forbidden to have fun or be united?" Artemis asked in the same even tone. "Or in your high technological society it is frowned upon when a single woman spends the night in man's apartment? If to all my questions you can give negative answers that I ask you again. So?"

"So she is still the LEP Commander and this is a tasty piece of cake for the yellow press."

"Then blame everything on me."

"How is that possible?"

"Holly was drunk, I took advantage of her."

"But I myself suggested to go to your apartment instead of mine," Holly remarked.

"And I agreed. I didn't insist to bring you home. I can be rightfully blamed for the whole situation. You can pass this statement, Foaly, if they are so hungry for some cake."

"Why don't you two just deny the whole thing?" Foaly asked with plead.

"Because there are witnesses. One of them is you, who is seeing this now."

"What a mess," Foaly said with a sigh and broke the connection.

"Why didn't you insist, by the way?" Holly asked Artemis, who was buttering another toast as if nothing happened.

"I was intrigued."

"Intrigued?"

"I was curious about what you wanted with me. Your idea was quite unexpected. Do you want to finish the portrait?"

"Right now?"

"If you don't have anything else to do."

"I have two days off."

"Marvelous."

…………………

The next four months were difficult for Holly and Artemis. They had to deny themselves breakfast together, even in the café, not to mention in Artemis's apartment. Holly wasn't removed from her post, but was suspended for two months. Those events couldn't stop the rumors though. Moreover Caballine's prediction came true – Artemis's popularity among the female population was sky high. Young girls even formed a fan-club and were annoying Holly to no end. First of all, because they were following her all the time, asking everything about Artemis, even things that made her blush. Secondly, and most importantly, they made Holly extremely jealous. She could only calm herself with the idea that she didn't have any claim on him thus he could date whoever he liked. The problem was that Artemis didn't show any preferences. He was deep into teaching, which was turning to be quite a success.

The fan-girls could've remained Holly's biggest problem if one day she hadn't have received a message from Foaly.

"Let me through! Let me through, D'Arvit!" Holly shouted, elbowing her way through the warlocks. "Tell me where he is," she demanded from one of the warlocks, but he just blinked at her. "Tell me or I'll roast you on the spot!" The shaking doctor showed her the direction, tilting his head to the right.

Holly rushed there. She saw him in at the end of the corridor, lying motionlessly on one of the hospital beds. She ran towards him, but was stopped by the glass that served as a wall to Artemis's room. Pictures of the funeral appeared in front of her eyes. The same lifeless body, the same paleness of the skin…

"No, no, no… He can't be dead. He ca-a-a-a-n't…" Holly sobbed, beating her head onto the glass, praying her pain in the head will suppress the pain in her chest, in her heart.

In this devastated state, Foaly found her. "Holly?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"How can I be? When he is… Is he dead?"

"He isn't."

"He isn't?!" Two words instantly put Holly onto her feet. "But what happened? Why is Arty like this?"

"Let's go somewhere private," Foaly suggested, leading her to a cabinet he has just left. "You see, Artemis's DNA is on the last stage of changing."

"But he said, it would take at least a year."

"He miscalculated, because being in Haven, around magic, sped up the process considerably. We both followed the change because nobody knew how it would turn out. It is a unique case. Even for such a strong body as Artemis's, it was quite hard, not to say painful."

"But I've never noticed he was in pain."

"You know he can hide he feelings pretty well. Anyway, he called me yesterday, saying I must come immediately, he even managed to switch the security system off."

"So what happened? Tell me already!"

"His body fell into a coma, because it couldn't function properly under the pressure of DNA mutation. You do understand that it is impossible for a Mud Man to become immortal."

"Well yes. But how is it connected?"

"Right now Artemis is trying to do just that – to change his lifespan, so he could live as long as a fairy."

"But what can we do? What are the chances? Will he live?"

"I don't know. We can only wait. We can also stop the process all together and he will age as an ordinary human and die in 50-60 years."

"No way he'll die while I am still alive!"

"Then we can only wait."

And Holly waited. Waited by his bed hardly eating or sleeping. Sometimes she held his hand, sometimes talked to him about things she couldn't say aloud to anyone, about her fear and insecurities, about her confusing feelings towards him. On the fifth night Holly was jerked awake by a bright golden light that came from around Artemis's neck. Holly smiled from ear to ear. She knew what that light meant: the light solidified into a small golden book. The Book that every fairy had. It meant Artemis was now a full fairy, that he was an elf, that he will live! Live as long as she will!

Holly didn't remember when she was so happy in her long life. "He will live, he will live, he will live," she bewailed, rocking back and forth.

"Actually, I am already alive." Any other words Artemis wanted to say remained in his throat, because Holly cut out his air supply by tightly hugging him. Artemis hugged her back, pressing her to him as closely as possible. During those moments, he felt truly happy, but Artemis knew it couldn't be eternal. Yet.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered into her hair.

"Waiting for you," Holly whispered back.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

That night, luck was on their side and they left the hospital without alarming persons people on duty.

"You know," Holly began, "We must have a party."

"What's the occasion?"

"From this day on, this day will be your birthday."

"This is quite a reason. What should we do then?"

"I don't know. Let's just walk, maybe something will come to mind."

But nothing came, they were quite content just walking around the city. No words were exchanged; they weren't needed. The night ended in Artemis's living room where, for some unknown reason, the pair decided to sleep on the carpet, snuggling to each other.

………………..

Nobody could actually say that there was a change in Artemis and Holly's relationship. They just seemed to not give a damn about what everybody were thinking about them. They resumed the tradition of having breakfast together and just spending time together occasionally. The fan-club followed Holly even more, but this time to express their indignation about her being selfish – she doesn't date him and doesn't let others do it. Irritated to the point of blowing up Holly told Artemis to just choose one already to satisfy all parts of the conflict.

Unbeknownst to Holly, that advice triggered Artemis's call to her several days later.

"Want to check out this new dining place on Rainbow Square?"

"You mean 'Cinzano' restaurant?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Today I am free - " But then something clicked in Holly's head. "Are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"You won't come if my answer is positive?"

"Well, I don't know… But why all of a sudden?"

"You told me to choose."

"Oh."

"I'll pick you at six then."

"Okay."

The remaining part of the working day went passed Holly. Thoughts were jumping in her head like fireballs. Only two were more or less clear: 'Do I want to go on a date with Artemis?' and 'Do I fell that way about him?' But their clearness didn't give answers.

Artemis was on time as always. His caddy (he received license to drive on his own) was waiting for her exactly at 6 o'clock. For such an unusual occasion, Holly decided to put on a simple dress with flowers that made her look carefree and slightly childish.

The ride to the restaurant was spent in awkward silence. Till the main cause, they shared some small talk mostly about Foaly's latest invention. During dessert Artemis took the word.

"I asked you to come here to tell you something. Something very important. It can shock you or scare you. After this evening you may wish to not speak with me again. But I must tell you the truth."

"You are scaring me, Arty."

"When I told you of my reasoning not to stop my mutation into an elf, I didn't tell you the whole truth. Neither you nor I were ready for it back then.

The reason actually is the very one that had caused all the big changes in my life. By that reason I mean you."

"Huh?"

"You appearing started another leaf of my life. You saved my mother, my father, Butler and you saved me. Saved me from turning into a heartless monster.

You died on Hybras." Holly even jumped from such drastic change of topics. "I managed to save you then, using my brains. You don't remember this episode and it is for the best. When I came back home, I concluded that if I hadn't been that weak, I could've helped you to fight and you wouldn't have died in the first place. I realized that my body was not only a repository for my brain, but it can also be used as a tool in saving lives.

The next day I went to Butler and asked him to train me. He was surprised beyond belief, but didn't ask questions. So I trained to be like you, to be worthy of you. To be someone who not only hides when others fight for him.

When I found out that I was turning into a fairy, I was really happy because it was a chance to be with the people I cared about, to be with you. But then I was blocked out. I was so angry that I broke my laptop.

I thought I would live it over, that I would forget you and the People and would start a new period of my life without you, but I couldn't. I couldn't extinguish the fire that grew from the spark you put in me, Holly. Believe me, I tried.

Fortunately, Fate smiled at me. It gave me a second chance to be with you, and I used it fully. I left everything behind, I left my world to be beside you, Holly. I am not telling you this to make you feel guilty or to pity me, but to understand how serious I am.

I am not thea boy genius who played dangerous games, wanting to be considered an adult, who wanted to prove to everyone that he was the best in everything. That boy turned into a man long ago, when he was seventeen. He realized then that you don't need to be a genius to understand that you… that you deeply care for someone and moreover you can't live without her."

"You are saying…" Holly began in a trembling voice.

"I am saying that I came all the way here to tell you that I love you, Holly."

"I… I... "

"You don't need to say anything, Holly. I will take you home and you'll think everything over. Just remember that I don't need to choose among others, because you are the only one for me. There can't be and won't be anyone else."

**A/N: I understand that this totally crazy, but bare with me.**

**About fairies appearing every twenty years. I don't know where I read this****. I have a feeling it was mentioned somewhere in the books. If not, consider it a spoiler that I made up.**

**And of course thanks everyone for your reviews, the next chapter is the last one, be dears and make it a 100, okay?**


	12. Step Forward

**Chapter Twelve: Step Forward**

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Where?"

"Somewhere private."

"You know "Troll's Pub"?"

"In the basement?"

"Well, you wanted privacy."

"Okay, tonight at seven."

Sitting in the dirty pub, Holly was waiting for her companion to come. '_What am I doing? Sitting in some stinky pub to talk about my love life? This is ridiculous. What have I've become?_' A large centaur appeared on the threshold and took place opposite Holly.

"Finally, Caballine! I've been waiting for you for at least an hour!"

"Calm down, Holly. You don't look so good. Are you ill?"

"No, not really. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore!" Holly exclaimed, visibly shaking.

"What's up with you, girl? You are worrying me."

"I… Arty… I… Artemis told me something three day ago."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, he…"

"Common, girl. You asked me to help. I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"He said he loved me."

"So he had _finally_ made his move."

"You knew?!"

"Knew what?"

"That Artemis has feelings for me."

"It was pretty obvious. I don't know how you could be so blind."

"I don't know myself! All those hints, compliments, presents, flirting… And I just thought he was fooling around or something. I feel so stupid, so helpless."

"You want to tell me that you don't feel anything for him?"

"I'm not sure. I am so confused. First time in my life. I was so simple before. There was a mission and I had to fulfill it. Yes, something I sidestepped orders, did things my way. It was fun. The point is that it always ended at some point. But this matter is different, it is not a game."

"Yes, love is quite a serious business. So the question is, do you love him or not.?"

"Maybe," Holly squeaked.

"Are you at least attracted to him?"

"How can I not be? Half of female population from 100 to 500 is crazy about him! He is drop dead gorgeous, for Frond's sake!"

Caballine giggled. "So what is the problem then? A gorgeous man is at your feet. Just take him. Don't be the tough LEP Commander for one, be simple Holly Short."

Artemis was at edge all day long. He felt something would happen. Something grand. He didn't like that feeling. When living on the surface he got that feeling and practically several hours later his secretary informed him that his help was needed. So he jumped on every call, especially if it was from Foaly.

The worst thing was that the call he really wanted hadn't come yet. Holly practically disappeared on him. He hasn't seen her for three days and was missing her terribly. Of course, the whole ordeal could've never happened if he hadn't made his confession, but Artemis had to do it. He couldn't wait any longer. Five years was quite enough. As a gentleman, he gave her time to recuperate, to think everything over, to decide… but his patience was wearing thin alreadynow.

And the doorbell rang. Artemis unlocked the door and stood there stunned.

"Why don't you ask who is at the door before you open it?" Holly asked.

"I thought it was — "

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, but —"

Holly's heart fell. "Should I leave?"

"No, of course not. Come in." Artemis stepped back for Holly to enter the apartment and just stood there.

"I came to talk, but if you are in a hurry —- "

"Not at all. I don't have any fixed plans fixed. Let's go to the living room, shall we?"

"Sure."

Artemis let Holly go in front of him, because he wanted to have a good observation point. The reason of him being stunned before was Holly's outfit. She was wearing a _tight_ pair of pants and _semitransparent_ dark blue blouse. There was nothing obviously seductive about the clothes, but… Drooling wasn't among Artemis's habits. Until now.

Holly sat down onto one of the sofas and crossed her hands on her lap.

'_She is nervous_,' Artemis noted, taking the place opposite her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"We can't be friends anymore, Artemis," Holly stated, staring at her lap. When no response came for a whole minute, she raised her head to see a pain stricken face on Artemis. He was visibly falling apart. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes. Go on," he replied lifelessly.

"Remember, during the ball, you let me decide. And I've made my decision. Because it just can't go on this way. Our feelings would always come in the way and it will would be just be lying to ourselves and to others too."

"What are you saying, Holly?"

"I want to take the next step. A step forward. A step towards you," she finished, tenderly taking his hand.

"Thanks God," Artemis groaned, squeezing her hand. "I though I'd had a heart attack."

"Fairies don't have heart attacks, silly."

"I think I still could. What is the size of a step you are going to take?"

"Well, what do you think about this?" Holly asked, moving to stand on her knees in front of him. Their faces were inches apart.

"This distance is much more preferable," Artemis responded with a smile that could be called alluring.

'_He is going to kiss me, he is going to kiss me_…'

But 'unpredictable' was one of Artemis's most prominent traits. Instead of moving towards her, he stood up, bring Holly up with him. "So now you won't panic if I ask you out to dinner? Right now?"

"Uh, huh, I don't know. I am free, but I am _not_ going to the restaurant I in this."

"Your outfit is perfectly fine with me."

'_I am blushing! I am blushing just because he is looking at me. It is like he is undressing me with only his eyes; and one of them is mine! When did Arty change into such a lover-boy? On the other hand… I like him better this way._'

That evening they chose a small quiet place for their first official date, even if neither of them said anything about being a couple now.

"You said something about _our_ feelings coming in the way… Don't you think you should elaborate in that, Holly?"

Holly looked into her glass, trying to find the answer in there, but she knew it was her heart she should search in. She just wasn't ready to search for it, or to find… But she knew one thing – denying her uncontrollable attraction to Artemis would be downright stupid. She made the decision to take that step and she wont' back up down now.

That's why Holly inhaled deeply and breathed out, "I like you."

"You didn't hate me before either."

"You know what I'm talking about, Arty."

"I do have an idea."

"Then why are you dragging it out of me?"

"Because I am selfish, because I am a man with an ego which that wants to be satisfied. I am this frank because I usually am, especially with people who are dear to me."

"Uh huh."

"When I came to Haven, I had two aims. Firstly, to determine the reason of your natural disaster and, secondly… to charm you to the point of you agreeing to be my girlfriend. Here we are and I don't remember doing anything special for you to take the step towards me, as you put it."

Holly started to giggle, then laughing openly and loudly. It continued for at least three minutes. "I've never thought you have hada low-esteem, Arty," she uttered, finally calming down.

"What made you come to such a conclusion? Last time I checked my self-esteem had quite a high level."

"Didn't you think that yourself had enough to charm any girl?"

"You are not any girl."

"But I am still just a woman with the knowledge that under all your layers of rational scrutiny is a heart that beats for the world.

You said that when the connection between our worlds was broken, you had been angry. I was _devastated_. I stormed into the Council's meeting and demanded an explanation; any explanation that was enough to make such a sacrifice. They told me it was for the protection of the People. I asked for the opportunity to say good bye, to explain everything, but they shut me up!

Their argument was something like, 'He is just a Mud Boy, he will die in fifty years anyway. So what's the fuss about?' The national security is more important than my personal relationships.

I agreed with them. For two months. Then I started to panic. Really panic. I felt like a limb was taken away from me. I mean, we talked like twice a week, if not more. I missed those conversations. Terribly. It was like I was alone in the whole world. Foaly was no help because he was smitten head over hooves. Mulch… you know Mulch, he isn't a sensitive person.

I told myself again and again that I lived without you before and could do it now. But I couldn't. The worst started when Section Eight, where I worked at that time, was assigned to guard the stations that lead to the surface, so no one could get up. It was pure torture. To be just beside the key to solve my problem and not to be able to use it.

Once I couldn't help the temptation. I flew half the way and was caught by the patrol. As a result, I was suspended from duty for five months. Five months without the only distraction from my problems were quite disastrous. And then a crazy idea came to my head. I asked Foaly to mindwipe me."

"But you can't mindwipe a fairy."

"He told me the same, but I begged him to do at least something. And he did. He put a block in my mind. All memories of you and our adventures were put under it."

"You forgot me?" Artemis asked, feeling betrayed. "Just like that?"

"Yes. But with those memories I also lost a part of myself. I took the contact lens off as less as possible, because the moment I looked into the blue eye, a sharp pain appeared in me head.

Four years I dragged myself like this. Feeling a strange emptiness inside of me and having no idea how to refill it. At that time I always wondered why Foaly kept throwing pitiful glances at me. He knew what I had been missing.

You have become a part of my life, Artemis. A part of me. A part I can't live without.

This dawned to me when I arrived to investigate the first rock fall. On seeing the destroyed buildings, my first thought was not about the casualties or the rocks, or anything connected to the accident. No, it was your name. 'Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl' echoed in my mind over and over. Till today neither I nor Foaly know how the block was destroyed. But at that very moment I knew that only you could save us, save me.

And when you came and I saw you, I understood that nothing would be the same between us. To me you weren't the same boy I saved the world with. And it scared me. I wanted everything to be the same as it was before. You changed…"

"I grew up."

"Yes. It was a strange experience — to deal with you as a boy and then as an adult. It confused me. Your actions, my feelings. Remember the day of your departure? I pushed you away because I was scared of what was happening to me. It was utterly unexpected."

"So what was happening to you?"

"I have finally seen you. The real you. The man you have become. You didn't need to do anything 'special' to win me over, just reappear in my life. You've brought me back, gave me an aim in life — to be beside you."

_Two weeks later_

"I have a proposal for you," Artemis said, checking out the latest news on his computer.

Holly choked on her dinner. She seemed to have quite a lot of dinners at Artemis's place lately. "What?"

"A proposal of another adventure."

"Don't joke with things like that."

"Things like what?"

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't understand!"

"All right, I won't. For another fifty years anyway."

"Huh?"

"As I was saying… Minerva informed me that she gave birth to a girl and her christening is in a week. She wrote that if I didn't come she would name the girl Artemis which I certainly don't want to happen."

"Why? Artemis is a girl's name," Holly remarked teasingly.

"Because I just don't want to. Anyway, after christening and relatives' party, a private gathering of my family, Juliet and Minerva's families will be organized. I am invited to attend, more precisely ordered, but it doesn't matter. It has been almost half an year, quite a reasonable time to pay a visit."

"And how does all this all concern me? You can whenever you like."

"I wish for you to accompany me."

"What for?

"Fresh air?"

"You are hiding something, Arty."

"Nothing serious."

"Tell me."

"I want to introduce you to my parents. That's all."

"In what role? Your bodyguard?"

"My girlfriend."

"I need a dress then. A pretty one."

"Want to make a good impression?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!"

"And how are we getting there?" Holly asked, stepping out of Tara.

"Minerva has sent a jet. It is waiting for us downhill. But I think we shout do one more thing before we go to the Fowl Manor."

"And what is that?"

"The ritual of course. I don't have a spark in me."

"Okay. But we can't do it together."

"Why not?"

"We just can't."

"You are hiding something, Holly."

"Only couples do the ritual together."

"We are one."

"I mean, _united _couples."

"You will go first then."

"Are you being a gentleman?"

"When wasn't I?"

The jet was indeed waiting for them. Artemis set the coordinates into the autopilot and took a place beside Holly in the passenger's seat. "You look wonderful today."

"Thank you, but this dress is certainly not my thing."

"Of course it is. A blur of light brown and soft pink, perfect length and material."

"Isn't it too cold to be out in this? It is winter for Haven's sake!"

"Don't bother with the weather. Minerva arranged fur coats for us."

"I won't drown in it, will I?"

"They are both mine, so the size won't be a problem."

The ritual successfully completed, Artemis and Holly flew to their main destination.

"You said the manor was given to some institute, how are we going to get in?"

"I saved one wing of the second floor for myself. There are my private study, bedroom and several rooms with my inventions and other scientific stuff I left behind. The gathering will be in the living room on the same floor. I hope they won't wait long in the lobby."

"Why can't they just wait in the living room?"

"My wing is completely isolated from the institute. The entrance is protected by an iron door. And believe me, only _I_ can open it."

When the Fowl Manor came into view, Holly noticed other two other jets in the backyard. "Your folks seem to like planes a lot."

"It's another of Minerva's passion. Uses them like a taxi. She likes to call some friend on another end of the world and invite her for tea. Usually say something like this, "Don't worry, my just jet can pick you up in two hours." Funny, isn't it?"

"It might be. Here we are," Holly announced, checking if her bandana was completely covering her inhuman ears.

"You sound nervous."

"Well, I am going into a place where nobody knows me. They will all be asking questions about me, about us. What should I say?"

"Make something up."

"Yeah, that's a good one."

Fowl Manor was completely dark. Nothing indicated that there was anyone inside. Holly and Artemis crossed the backyard and neared a small door. Artemis pressed a practically invisible bell and after a few moments the door was opened to reveal Juliet.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, sizing up twp small figures on the doorstep.

"Tired of working as a doorkeeper, Juliet?" Artemis responded with light sarcasm. "By the way, you couldn't have been waiting for long, we are right on time."

"Knowing your punctuality we started to gather an hour earlier. What are you waiting for out there?"

"Welcome us in."

"What?"

"Say, you can enter this dwelling."

"Oh, okay. You can enter this dwelling. Now come in, _I_ am not wearing a fur coat."

"Can't enter your own house," Holly snickered under her breath. Artemis shot her an unamused glance in return.

The moment Artemis entered the lobby, he was smoldered with hugs by Angeline and Minerva, and Juliet soon joined. Holly couldn't get how Artemis, who looked really tiny among them, wasn't squeezed to death. Suddenly she felt someone was watching her. In search for the observer, her eyes looked locked with Artemis Fowl Sr.'s. He seemed to be the only one so far who noticed her presence.

"Ladies, ladies! Don't fuss over me like I'm a baby. I can undress myself, thank you very much," Artemis said, finally releasing himself from the women's arms. "I'm ma not alone today, as you have probably noticed," he announced, moving towards Holly and taking off her fur coat. "Please, meet my girlfriend, Commander Holly Short."

There was a long pause after that. Holly felt like she was inspected by a dozen of microscopes. The feeling was awfully disturbing. She pulled herself together and uttered with a smile,. "Good evening. Arty has told me a lot about you all of you."

That weeded out the atmosphere somehow. Artemis opened the iron door, which was protected by a numeral code, his handprint, the retina of his brown eye and voice identification.

'_He is as paranoid as Foaly_,' Holly's reaction was. '_No, probably even more than Foaly_.'

The moment they entered the living room, they heard a strange buzz, the source of which was a maiden-looking robot that appeared a minute later.

"Good evening, Kate, 58A for eight, please," Artemis instructed and the robot disappeared.

A blind person could see that Kate and Holly had identical faces. That got Artemis several puzzled looks and one I-told-you-so look from Holly, but he dismissed all of them.

"I am sorry for the mess, the wing wasn't kept in order during my absence. Kate answers only to my voice commands."

"God, Artemis," Angeline exclaimed. "We haven't seen you for half a year and you are worrying about some disorder. Won't you introduce us to your girlfriend?" The last word felt clearly foreign on her tongue.

"She knows everyone already. Don't you, Holly?"

"Well, yes… I saw your portraits in Arty's album."

The conversation went on from there. Holly was flooded with questions, starting from where she and Artemis met and ending with plans for the future. Holly didn't know that she had such wild imagination, she was lying like a real professional. Of course, not everything she said was lies, but at least eighty percent were. When she said she was a police officer, no one believed her.

"How can such beautiful and petite young woman be working with criminals?" Angeline voiced everybody's opinion. Holly's only answer was that she managed.

While Holy was assaulted by the women, Artemis was discussing business with his father until Bernard brought in quite a large package and placed it on an easel. The action instantly took Artemis's attention.

"Something interesting?" Artemis asked, sizing up the package.

"I want to know your opinion," Bernard responded, taking off the wrapping paper.

Minerva noticed the commotion and dragged the women with her with an excited whisper, "Berny has finally finished it."

While Bernard and Artemis were discussing the artistic advantages of the painting, Holly was staring at it open mouthed and utterly in shock. The woman on the painting was clearly Minerva, heavily pregnant and moreover almost naked except for her hips that were covered with a silk pink piece of cloth.

"Don't you feel embarrassed being… eh, exposed like that?" Holly whispered to Minerva.

"Why should I be? There are at least a dozen pictures of me naked. They're all hanged in the gallery. But this one will remain in Berny's studio with other more… intimate ones. You know what I mean," Minerva finished with a wink. "How did you like the bracelet by the way?"

"What bracelet?"

"The one with sapphires."

"It was a bracelet? I used it as a necklace."

"Well, it is obviously too big for you to wear on your hand. So did you like it?"

"Of course, it is so beautiful! What did your words mean? 'For the one you are leaving me for'?"

"Didn't Artemis explain it to you? Probably not. He rarely talks about his feelings. Artemis and I are really good friends. Yes, we rarely meet but we keep in touch all the time and I dare to say I know him pretty well. I gave him the bracelet several days after he informed us about staging his death. He always did one extreme thing or another but 'death' was beyond anything he did before. He was leaving everything and everybody, so there must've been quite a reason for that.

At first I was devastated about his departure, but then I understood his reasoning. It was simple — Artemis was in love. Only love could make the great Artemis Fowl go to such ends. After coming to that conclusion, I no longer cried, I was and am happy for him. Artemis deserves to be happy and loved. Please, take good care of him, Holly."

"There you are. Gossiping? Must be about me," Artemis remarked, appearing near them out of nowhere.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Artemis," Minerva retorted. "Not all gossip in the world is about you."

"I know, I am on the eighth place. Come on, Holly, I want to show you something."

"What was it about the eighth place?" Holly asked, following Artemis through the hall which, she remembered, lead to his bedroom.

"I am just often talked about in this context or the other in really diverse groups of people. But it doesn't matter right now. Foaly asked me for a favor. You know that genii have crazy ideas sometimes, so he decided to write my biography. That's why he needs the records of my travels, so to say."

"You keep records?"

"Not I, but they are recorded of course." Artemis opened a middle-sized door next to his bedroom, that was also protected by numeral code, to reveal a room full of electronics and conductors. "Let me introduce you to Lily, the only holder of my secrets."

Holly looked around to see at least five monitors, two keyboards and endless rows of buttons which all let to two metal hands with ten fingers each. Arms were connected to something robot-like.

"It doesn't have my face for a change," Holly remarked. "How does it work?"

"I can't switch it on now. It will instantly locate 'intruders' and the alarm is far from music. Foaly told me to take its blueprints for research but knowing him, you will see another Lily quite soon. You can look around while I am extracting its brain. It may take some time. But _don't_ touch anything."

"Okay, okay." Holly started to look around, but only one question danced on the tip of her tongue. "So you see all of Bernard's works?"

"Yes, I do. And if you are trying to ask about the pictures he keeps in his studio, I saw them too."

"But they are so… so… so personal!"

"Art can't be personal. Photos – maybe, even if they depict the same things. You are not jealous again, are you, Holly?"

"What can I be jealous of, for Frond's sake? She is only _gorgeous_ with clothes, not to mention without them!"

"Holly, hasn't anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what my first thought was when I saw you for the first time? I thought you were pretty. I was only eleven; at twenty six I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Holly reddened. "Really?"

"Really. I can say it to you every day to increase your self-esteem."

"That would be nice."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "All women are the same."

When they reappeared in the living room, Juliet was the first to spot them. "And where did you two disappeared to?" she asked with a clear hint.

"I needed to take something from my room."

"Of course…"

"Artemis indeed needed to take something," Holly confirmed, but in a fallen voice. '_Why doesn't Artemis get near me? We have been dating for two weeks already and not even a peck on the cheek!_'

All parties end sooner or later, and that one wasn't an exception. On the very exit mister Fowl stopped Artemis and beckoned him to move aside.

"You are going to marry her, won't you, Artemis?"

"Frankly speaking, your question startled me, Father."

"So what is your answer?"

"We have a hundred years to find out."

"What?"

"I meant, in the long run," Artemis corrected himself.

"Either way you have my blessing. Holly is a good girl. I seem to remember her form from somewhere and the memories are nothing but good."

"Thank you. What about Mother?"

"I am certain she welcomes anyone who can turn her son into a love sick puppy."

"I am not a puppy," Artemis retorted, sounding insulted.

"I saw it all, don't object. Now go, your girlfriend awaits."

"It went pretty well, don't you think, Arty?" Holly asked after they took their seats in the plane.

"I agree with you. But I don't even want to imagine what you told my mother and the girls."

"Nothing embarrassing about you. A great deal." Holly paused for a minute as if thinking something over. "Do you have any plans upon arriving in Haven?"

"You have something in mind?" Artemis asked in return, turning to Holly. "You are blushing — " But before Artemis could tease her further, Holly grabbed his head and smashed his lips to hers.

That Artemis was surprised was a big understatement, but surprise soon vanished, o. Other, more appropriate feelings took its place when he returned the kiss with the same vigor. Most definitely, Artemis arrived to his Haven much earlier. All of a sudden a wave of pure ecstasy covered him. It was so unexpected that Artemis pulled away from the kiss.

"My God, what was that?!"

"I am sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer, I — " Holly started to babble, but was silenced in the most effective way.

"I don't mind being kissed out of nowhere. I was talking about that… that feeling, like I was drugged…"

"You mean this one?" Holly took his hand and blue sparks flew right into it.

"Yeah," Artemis answered, feeling another wave of pleasure going through him.

"Well, it's… Fairies don't have sex, but we do have… physical love with addition of magic exchange."

"How interesting."

"You know so much about fairies but some basic knowledge seems to escape you."

"I always like to explore unknown areas."

The flight to Tara was quite educational.

_56 years later_

"There are so many old oaks yet somehow we always end under the same one," Artemis remarked, searching for an acorn in the oak Holly was captured.

"Maybe there is some unknown magic in this place."

"Could be. Why is it such a problem to find an acorn even if we need only one?"

"Got it!" Holly cried out with triumph, showing Artemis the troublesome nut.

"And why do _you_ always find it?" Artemis grunted.

"I am more experienced. Okay, come here, Arty."

Artemis took Holly's right hand with his left, making two golden bracelets connect with each other. "Ready?"

"Always.?"

Holly put the acorn onto the ground and the buried it simultaneously A minute later, the ritual was completed.

"You know, Arty, you've never kept your promise," Holly said on their way back to Haven.

"What promise?"

"To tell me what can make you happy."

"I am already happy."

"So what was it?"

"To call you mine, for eternity."

**A/N: That's all folks! **

**Thanks to everyone who supported me during this. Thanks to my great beta who survived my mistakes. **

**I won't probably write any more Artemis Fowl fics, but if you think I should do it, then give me ideas (because I have none already) and I will try and to fulfill your wishes.**

**As always, any kind of feedback is appreciated. Questions, remarks, and suggestions won't be left unanswered.**

**Yours truly,**

**Lady Arabella Malfoy**


End file.
